


客官你点的歪风来了

by CirraDarling



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NP注意
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: 这是预警all召唤猫娘，NP注意有大量的BG NC-17内容少量GL NC-17内容少量BL内容表现本文人物道德伦理不符合普世价值观并不代表作者价值观请酌情阅读





	1. Chapter 1

“黑魔用的时间好久。”战士有点不满，听着里面的暧昧声响，他想来盆冷水冷静一下。  
“大概是今天少打了一个秽浊，心情不好吧，再等等。”诗人说话比较温柔，他坐在边上弹琴。  
“嗯，看来如此。”占星微微闭着眼，只有他手中的占星球微微闪光。  
骑士路过了这群男人，微微皱眉，又望着房间的方向，眉头皱得更深了。他是一位英俊的男性精灵，他的性格如同他的职业一样正直，因此他听不得里面的声音，快步离开了。

“哎，骑士好像看不惯这些，”诗人小声地说，“明明他是团长……”  
“毕竟人家是神圣魔法专精。”一直闭着眼的占星睁开了眼睛，“怎么，诗人，我们待会一起吗？”  
诗人眼皮一跳，竖琴就弹错了音。  
“反正我都是最后的，我出去找骑士打一架。”战士忍不住了，他站了起来。

房间里，召唤觉得痛，黑魔总是让她想起自然界的公猫，据说公猫阴茎上有倒刺，插入母猫的阴道时母猫会很痛，一切是为了刺激排卵用以猫咪的繁衍。  
固定队里的黑魔是散漫的猫男，有着漆黑的毛发，输出永远比她高那么一点儿，但是在床上他可一点都不散漫。明明是一个种族，黑魔对她从来没有温柔过。  
几乎没有怎么做前戏就被狠狠插入，召唤喊叫了一声，想要挣扎，黑魔按住了她的身子，从背后更为激烈地抽插了起来。他抓住她柔彩粉一样曼妙的在摇摆的尾巴，一下一下地挺动着，里面很快变得柔软湿润，流淌出蜜汁来。开始还只有疼痛，被情欲折磨的已谙于此道的召唤被黑魔娴熟的技巧弄到软了身子。  
“芳香蝾螈？你平日还湿得快一些，”黑魔注意到了召唤花穴的变化，比以前都要紧致柔软。他闻到她身上的味道，这种味道对猫魅都有用。  
“……和、和他一起接了任务……啊、嗯……呜？”召唤咬着嘴唇，“你慢一点。”  
“所以你当场发情了，他没发现吧？……不然也不会这么快就拉着我要。”黑魔微笑了，他笑容可爱，带着某种甜美的味道，身下的动作却越来越不温柔。他吻上她的唇：“你为什么非得喜欢他呢？”  
召唤只顾着叫了床，什么都听不到，不断积累的快感让她高潮。她呜咽着喷出了许多的蜜液，浇在男人还坚挺的肉棒上。  
她这回唇间回荡着某位骑士的名字，黑魔笑得更加灿烂，但他生气时的标志就是微笑。他一边用手抚弄上少女柔嫩的满是红痕的酥胸，一边咬住她的唇，咬出血来。刚刚高潮的身体经受不住如此高强度的操弄，召唤很快又泄了身。  
黑魔快要高潮的时候，召唤下意识地绞紧了小洞，但他将阴茎抽了出来，以前他总是射在里面，召唤不习惯。黑魔将湿乎乎的硬挺阴茎蹭在少女的嘴边。  
“喝下去。”黑魔眯起他金色的眼睛。  
召唤看着汁水淋漓的肉棒，伸出了舌头，乖乖地张嘴迎接。  
在召唤的嘴里抽插了数下，黑魔总算射了精。

黑魔抚摸着召唤长长的粉色长发，揉弄她毛茸茸的耳朵，促狭地笑道：“在你的梦里，骑士也这样操过你吗？”  
一直温顺埋在男人怀里的的少女忽然挣扎了起来，但是男人按住了她。  
“不要惹我生气，你知道后果的。”  
黑魔搂住了召唤的身子，将肉棒又埋入了那处销魂之地。

02

“你用的时间实在是太久了。”进来的是占星，他是一位黑影之民，有着暗色的皮肤和银色的发。他看着眼前淫靡的景象，并不为之所动，他自然而然地从床上抱走了半是昏迷的少女，连着一张还算干净的袍子，少女赤裸的身上还沾着各种液体，他对着在床上闭目小憩的黑魔叹了一口气：“看来那个没打出去的秽浊让你很生气。”  
“嗯。”黑魔的脸埋在枕头里，闷闷地说。  
进来的诗人将手中的竖琴放下，整理肮脏的床铺，黑魔直接缩在床角窝着睡觉。  
占星则抱着少女去了盥洗室，他有点洁癖，通常会把少女洗得干干净净了再上她。  
只是今天不大一样，召唤好半天都没有反应过来，直到她进到了放好的热水里。占星帮她清洗身上的污迹和里面的脏东西，他在这方面倒是绅士，只做最礼貌的碰触——不过把手指伸进小洞里这种事也不可能礼貌起来。  
热水跟着流了进去，少女敏感地开始呻吟了起来，眼神依然涣散。  
“她怎么了？”站在门口的诗人关切地问道，诗人是生活在平原的人族，有着酒红色的发。  
占星不发一语，他给少女柔软的皮肤打上泡沫。  
“黑魔不肯挪位置。”诗人又说，“他似乎也心情不好。”  
“换个花样怎么样？”占星说，他站了起来，解开了自己的裤带，他将硬挺的阴茎递到少女的嘴边，“就在这儿吧？小猫，你觉得呢？”

“……你们不要提他。”召唤忽地露出泫然欲泣的表情，她只有这一个请求。她被迫在黑魔那里听到了过多的令她痛苦的话，她只想得到纯粹的快乐以忘记心口那越张越大的口。  
“哦。”他们两个总算明白了一切事情的起因，也看到了故事的结局。  
占星难得的不做声明地直接将阴茎塞到了少女的嘴巴里，他一贯优雅而温柔。他是一位真正的贵族，纤长的手指掐着少女的下巴，迫使她张大嘴唇吞咽下去。  
“你在自欺欺人什么呢？”占星的声音冷了下来，“你以为你在他的心里是什么样子？”  
召唤摇摆着头，占星一时间居然按不住她的头颅，竟然让她吐出了嘴巴里的的东西，她一字一句地说：“娼妓，荡妇，勾引所有同伴的，来者不拒的，无恶不赦的魔鬼……”  
“你们也是这么认为的吧？”年轻的猫魅族一边笑着一边满不在乎地含进刚刚被她吐出来的浅红色的性器。  
“我觉得骑士——我们不会提他的。”诗人小心翼翼地打着圆场，“我认为贞洁并不是……衡量一切的东西。”  
他是最晚参加这场盛宴的人，在那之前，他是一位四处流浪的吟游诗人，唱歌之余活得像是清教徒，和骑士在阿拉米格相遇后加入。他还记得第一次遇见少女的裸体是在某一场午后，赤裸的少女爬上他的床，光滑洁白柔软的身躯简直让他心惊。她说，她想要变得“肮脏起来”，这样就没办法再喜欢“他”了。那时候的诗人还不知道她口中的人是谁，就被卷入一场情欲的陷阱。他释放在了她温热紧致的身体里，她觉察到之后，笑了起来，眼睛像是含了蜜，她是真心真意地为自己“肮脏的事实”快乐着的。  
诗人觉得她真可怜，他恪守着善良的准则，捧起她的脸，说：“你只要一天喜欢他，那就没办法真的变成你想要的样子。”  
她漫不经心地说：“……那时候再说吧，反正你不能跟我谈感情，我和其他人也是这么约定的。”  
“嗯。”诗人点了点头，他明白自己的角色是什么。

清教徒的堕落从和优雅贵族的联合开始。占星提出与诗人共享召唤，是觉得诗人比较干净的缘故，至少习惯比较好，深层原因谁也不明白。诗人则是不愿意单独面对这位少女……他总觉得她浅紫色的眼睛里藏着某种蛊惑人心的因素，第一次相遇，他就被蛊惑得在她身体里泄了一次又一次。  
少女尽心尽力地服侍着面前的肉棒，那对乳房则被后面的诗人握住。  
诗人在召唤给占星口交时就脱下了衣服，踏进了巨大的浴缸，激起一大片水花。他抱着少女，将她放在自己的身上，阴茎磨蹭着双腿之间的柔嫩，自上而下顶弄着，并不真正进入。  
若有若无的撩拨让召唤没法忍受，她抬起腰，想要吃下在穴口逡巡的肉棒，但对方打定主意是想要折磨她。诗人也不再是那位任由她拿捏的青年，他从背后拥住娇小的她，舔吻着她的后颈，就是不完全进入她，她的双腿微微颤抖着，可毫无办法。  
“认真点。”占星不满地说，他是几个人里最持久的，召唤的嘴巴都发酸了他也没有射出来。她只好捏起她的胸乳，将男人的肉棒放在双乳之间，一边动作着一边口交。  
诗人也帮着按揉着那对过于丰满的乳球，他不想折磨她也不想折磨自己了。肉棒卡着穴口，滑了进去，慢慢抽插了起来。  
男人们一前一后地在她的两个洞里射精，她也在热水里高潮了。诗人沉默着为她清洗着小穴，占星不喜欢她的洞里有其他男人的东西。  
两个人掉了个个，浴缸里挤下三个人是有点困难。召唤大张着腿，诗人看到占星的深红色肉棒在她粉色的小洞里进进出出，他闭上眼睛，也将自己的肉棒塞到了少女的嘴巴里，少女伸出手，握住了它，她的身体完全习惯了男人的侵犯。  
男人们翻来覆去地要了她许多次，模模糊糊中，召唤握住占星的手。  
“……为什么黑魔每次都打得比我高。”说有什么用，召唤想，占星又不会给她双倍时间膨胀太阳神。  
“下回什么都给你。”占星轻声说。  
召唤疲惫地笑着：“……你可不要喜欢上我呀。”  
诗人掰过她的脸，吻住她的唇，不让她说出更多的话。占星退出了战场，他靠在一边，沉默地看着面前脸红心跳的淫靡景象。  
“……诗人，我和你一起上她的原因，你知道吗？”占星忽然问道。  
诗人有些发了狠地干着少女，没有听到，或者是装着没有听到占星的话。


	2. Chapter 2

03  
男人们将召唤抱回她的房间，她已经睡着了。  
战士找骑士打了一架，战士输了，躺在了床上。  
“只能明天再找小家伙啦。”战士没把这件事放在心上，他更加在意自己输了的事实。  
因此这一夜，召唤睡得很安稳，甚至不再做梦了。做梦对她来说不是一件好事。

“……在吗？我带了你喜欢的罗兰莓蛋糕和苍穹蛋奶。”骑士推门时是早晨，他先是敲了敲召唤房间的门，得到她的许可后才进了屋。  
骑士进去之后就后悔了，召唤应该是刚起床，羽绒被子只遮住了重点部位，露出的肌肤满是暧昧的红痕。  
召唤注意到了骑士的眼神，神色黯淡了些，她将被子收紧，掩去了欢爱的痕迹。  
“咳……最近的事情想要跟你商量一下。”骑士将早餐放下，从来桌子边拉了椅子，他有一头亚麻金颜色的发，和浅蓝色眼睛，英俊而帅气。  
“忍者是副团长，你应该找他。”召唤在被子里窸窸窣窣地穿衣服。  
“他回家见女朋友的家人了，据说今年会结婚。”骑士礼貌地别过了脸，虽然召唤把自己裹得很严实，什么都看不到。  
“那真是恭喜他。”召唤笑了一声。忍者，是唯一拒绝她的人，原因是他有心中另有挚爱。  
“你呢？你会选择谁？我觉得黑魔挺好的，他最关心你，诗人也不错，虽然居无定所，我不觉得占星是好选择，他太危险。”骑士一口气说了好多话，他回过头望着少女美丽的脸，“……如果你真的喜欢占星的话，那也没办法……战士还不懂感情，要是和他在一起，会很辛苦。”  
召唤收起了微笑，她冷硬地说：“与你无关。”  
“你不能再这样下去了。”骑士声音放大了些，他看到了猫魅族露出来细白的小腿，脚趾苍白秀气，纤弱得令人心疼。  
“……你在关心我的事情吗？或者说，你觉得谁都好，只要把我嫁出去。”召唤觉得很冷，她还在给自己的衬衫扣上扣子。  
“为什么非要这样呢？”骑士的声音带着十分的痛惜，正气凛然，“我第一次遇见你的时候，你还刚刚学习秘术师的知识，纯洁，可爱，我那时候不知道你会成为我的队友。”  
“为什么会这样呢？”召唤穿好裙子，起了身。她身段玲珑，鼓起的胸部，布料浅浅地拢在了狭窄的腰部。她只是看着骑士，他高她好多，因此要仰着头：“我日以继夜学习那些知识，想要成为你最棒的队友……为什么最后会变成这样呢？”  
“你那时候甚至会因为有人喜欢你送你花还脸红。”骑士回忆起当时的情景，她还是短短的粉色头发，剪得毛燥，像是干净活泼的幼年长须豹。她不擅长处理感情的事情，要向他求助，虽然他实际上也没有什么好点子。那时候他牵着她的手，假扮她的恋人拒绝了那位痴心人。  
“你不懂，而你是最不该说这些话的人。”召唤的声音没有波澜，半点情绪都没有，她垂下眼睛，“……但终归是我自己的事。”  
骑士忽然说不出话来，他心痛，可惜……还有悲伤。

召唤的笑容忽然变得温柔而妩媚，她似乎是想到了什么，拉着他的披风，顺势拉住他的手：“你要来一次吗？我记得你应该没有经验吧。”  
“我不要，我和他们不一样。”骑士拨开了召唤的手，而召唤的手指已经放在他最为敏感的地方，抓住了要害，他没办法再躲，他被推到了床上。

“我帮你。”洁白的手指如同附骨之蛆地粘在男人的双腿间，猫魅少女熟门熟路地帮男人脱下了裤子。不仅如此，她爬上了床，趴在男人的面前，脸埋在他的胯下，娴熟的唇舌侍奉着男人的性器。  
她扯落她的肩带，露出雪白的浑圆抱起她的双乳，让男人的肉棒夹在她的沟里。  
“我会让你很舒服的。”召唤说，她的声音充满蛊惑，“就一次，我事后绝不纠缠，也不会让你负责。”  
约等于没有经验的骑士差点立刻释放在少女的嘴里。

骑士记得他的第一次。是在他刚成年不久，和他初恋的那位少女，那简直是不成功的、惨痛的回忆。他们最终只用口舌抚慰对方，但仍然很满足。  
回忆起了初恋的脸，骑士的神色转瞬变得清明，他坚定地想要推开了少女。  
可是来不及了，骑士眼睁睁地看着召唤在他的性器上坐下，噗嗤一声，肉棒插入少女的小穴。  
她主动动作，套弄着肉棒。腰扭得像一条蛇，内里又湿又热，紧紧包裹住他的欲望。  
骑士眨了眨眼，他射精了，射在了他的队友的身体里。

“我不会怀孕的，你不必担心。”召唤的表情是为情欲所困的艳丽，又透出一种无望来。她继续用唇舌让软掉的肉块硬起来，直到骑士把她拉开，又把被子和衣服一股脑地扔到她的身上。  
“我和他们不一样。”骑士说，他似乎是生气了，他离开了房间。  
召唤一动不动在衣服堆里坐着，她觉着自己可能是哭了，但是眼睛里干燥得很。她在脑子里想到一百种诅咒骑士的话，但是最后说出口的却只有一句。  
“笨蛋！”  
她觉得自己才是笨蛋。

04  
战士进来时以为他看花了眼，但是在床上喘息的确是他的战友，那位骑士，正直得如同旗杆的那位骑士。然后骑士突然推开了床上的少女，看起来有点生气地离开了，出门时还撞到了进来时的战士。  
“记得把衣服拉好。”战士对着骑士的背影扯起了然的微笑。  
“笨蛋。”躺在床上的少女喃喃自语着，她衣着凌乱，双腿间胡乱流淌着湿液。  
“是不解风情。”战士脱下自己的衣服，他是队伍里最为勇猛的奥拉战士。就连那个地方也天赋异禀的巨大，召唤第一次和他做爱时痛到大叫，从此战士都被轮到了一个。  
“……居然不叫上我，小家伙，”战士的动作绝对算不上温柔，他胡乱地抚摸着少女赤裸的酥胸，“……没想到团长是想独吞我们的小家伙。”  
“……他没有。”召唤动了动浅紫色的眼珠，战士含住她的乳珠，她小声地呻吟了起来。  
“那里面粘糊糊的是什么？难道在他之前还有人来尝过你了吗？”战士的手指戳进少女的小穴，用力地搅弄了起来，里面是骑士射了的罪证。  
战士笑了，他的笑声格外有分量，镇得少女胸口发疼。他咬住她一边的乳头拉扯着，墨蓝色的发落在她乳间，戳得她发痒：“或者是你趁着他睡着了主动引诱他了……”  
猫魅族少女沉默不语，张着腿躺着，像失声的鱼。  
战士也不理会她，像狼一样扑在少女的身上舔吻着。他喜欢咬人，好像把少女当成什么好吃的。每次做完，召唤身上总是会多出这样那样过分的吻痕。  
召唤还在承受着若有若无的快感和其间忽然而来的疼痛，接着她猛地睁大了眼睛：“……太大了，你直接进来我会死的！”  
战士比普通人都要硕大的性器正抵在召唤的穴口，没有人相信他实际上是最年幼的那位。他笑嘻嘻道：“我要进来了哦，小家伙。”  
好痛，好久没有这么痛过。以前通常是诗人和占星先把她要到昏迷，战士进来时她已经没有什么感觉了，她许久没有清晰感知战士的肉棒有多么可怕。  
战士则是体会到了从未有过的紧致感，他有些委屈，觉得占星和诗人在欺负他。他也想第一个就能操到这只小猫咪，湿答答的软乎乎的甜蜜蜜的小猫咪。  
“……骑士根本没把你里面给操开嘛，好紧。”战士越往里越觉得紧致，等他戳到了底部时，肉棒还有一小截在外面，他掐着她的细腰，一股脑地全部操了进去。  
子宫被贯穿的刹那，少女发出了尖叫声，疼痛之余还有难以言喻的快感。  
战士已经开始动作了，他一向不依赖技巧，靠着单纯的蛮力孜孜不倦地抽插，直到把少女操到汁水横流不间断地高潮。这也是少女害怕他的原因，过多的快感让人发疯。  
“他的舒服还是我的舒服？嗯？”战士从后面狠狠操弄着少女，两具肉体啪啪啪地拍打着。  
“……呜……你的……啊啊……嗯！”少女狂乱地叫着床，手指抚摸上自己的乳珠，用力拉扯揉弄着。

什么都没有了，少女被狠狠地撞击，里面被拍打出泡沫，被射到了最深处，浊白的精液又随着抽插的动作流淌出来。她望向天花板，仿佛灵魂离体。


	3. Chapter 3

05  
召唤发烧了。  
中途占星进来一次，他擅长的治疗魔法只能让她没那么难受，没办法让她病好。  
骑士只是到诗人那里打听，得知召唤只是普通的发烧，问候了几句后没有进房间。诗人觉得奇怪，和占星说，占星没有把这件事放在心上。  
在白魔回来之前，黑魔负责给召唤换洗额头上的湿毛巾，他安静地趴在她的床头，悄悄地揉了揉她的耳朵，柔软而火热。  
战士仔细思考了片刻，可能是那天离开后没有给召唤盖好被子的错。不过小家伙滚烫的肌肤摸起来手感挺好的，里面一定也很火热。战士一边想着一边靠近，黑魔转过脸瞪着他，看起来生气，战士只好作罢。

召唤醒来时，黑魔趴在她床头睡着了，而白魔正走进来。白魔是温柔的拉拉菲尔族，她的年纪比召唤大上许多。她的白魔杖微微发光，魔力注入到召唤的身体里，召唤觉得好多了，甚至之前战士留下的咬痕和其他痕迹都不见了。  
治疗魔法会消耗一定的体力，召唤深感疲惫，想再次睡去。  
“我以前养过一只猫，是金色的，后来她跑走了……”白魔坐在召唤的床边，她用魔杖轻轻地敲了敲召唤的额头，“不过她春天时就不见了，回来时就怀孕了，我很生气，可是我还是让她生了孩子，可是在某一天她就走了，再也没有回来过……可能春天在呼唤她吧。”  
召唤不明白，她歪了歪头：“也许是被抓走了。”  
“不知道呀……我不在的日子，你是不是又干了很多傻事？”白魔小小的手抚摸着召唤的耳朵，“很痛苦吗？我能医治你肉体的病痛，但是没办法医治你的心灵。”  
召唤微微笑了：“谢谢你。”  
“我喜欢你，小猫咪，”白魔说，她的笑容悲伤而温柔，“我希望你幸福，就算你到春天会怀孕……会离我而去。”  
“……抱歉。”召唤的声音虚弱，她别过了脸，她没办法回应白魔的温柔，甚至是她对于幸福的期望。  
白魔躺到了她的身边，握住了她床底下冰凉的手。她牵着她的手指，靠在她的怀里：“爱而不得是很痛苦的事情吧？”

“啊，我做了一个梦，我梦到大家坐在一起，然后我和一个人结婚了，其他人庆祝我们的婚礼。”召唤忽然说，“你也在，说我一定会幸福的。”  
召唤没有说出口的是，在婚礼前的殿堂上，她被逼着和其他男人交合，宣誓，项链和婚纱上都是污浊。  
“是谁呢？会是我吗？”白魔很是好奇，“梦某种意义是现实的体现和生活的预示。”  
“你觉得是谁呢？”召唤反问道。  
“我不知道，我又看不透你的心，只知道你在冬天需要庇护，于是我就来了。”白魔的声音有一丝丝哀愁，“所有的猫都会离我而去的。”

两个人低声交谈着，那头的黑魔似乎要醒了。  
“我干了一件坏事，事情变得越来越坏了，我玷污了他，我不配喜欢他，但是他又是无法被玷污的……”召唤低声忏悔，又哀叹着，“如何才能阻止一颗心爱人呢？”  
“这不是你最开始想要的结果吗？”白魔反问道，“要我说，离得远远的，和一个爱你的人离开，或者换一个人去爱。”  
召唤扯起嘴角笑了笑。

黑魔动了动耳朵，他好像要醒了。  
红宝石兽不知道什么时候出来了，跳到了召唤的床上，她抚摸着它毛茸茸的身子。她回想起梦里的主角，越想越不可思议。她困倦不已，又睡着了。

 

06  
召唤又做梦了。  
还是之前婚礼的那个梦，她穿着雪白的婚纱，头花却是黑玫瑰。战士在人群里把她抱了起来，人们欢呼着，他把她放在十二神大圣堂的神台上，她想要下来，司仪面带微笑地看着他们，以为他们在打情骂俏。其他宾客们言笑晏晏的，但是完全看不清他们的表情。  
“你要嫁给其他人了，在那之前……”战士撩开她的婚纱，拨开内裤，肉缝湿滑，粗大的肉棒直接挤了进去，“最后陪我一次吧。”  
“最后陪我们一次吧。”一旁的诗人小声地说，他把肉棒蹭到少女的唇边，“……真不甘心啊。”  
诗人身旁占星开始仿佛是局外人一般静静看着，后来才解开她胸前的衣服，手掌插进衣间，握住那柔嫩的双乳。  
被当众干到了高潮，召唤哭泣着想要挣扎，可是肉穴里如潮水一般喷涌。战士退了出去，她以为一切结束了，但是诗人又进来了，他从背后抱着她。  
“……你在自欺欺人些什么呢。”占星的眼神发冷，他的手指塞进已经有一根肉棒的花穴里，不理会召唤的哭叫，他慢慢扩张着，最后从前面插进了花穴。  
召唤觉得自己要死了，可是她无法挣扎，她的新郎去了哪里。  
不知道过了多久，在她身上的男人们也走了，她又打扮得像一位端庄的淑女，只有她知道，有什么一路流淌到了她的大腿上。  
“婚礼要开始了，”骑士走到了他的身边，表情严肃，“你怎么还不进去？”  
召唤瞪大了眼睛，她又惊又喜地，被他拉着走进了一道长廊。  
“要把伴娘捧花给我呀？”白魔蹦跳着出现在她的身边。  
接着是黑魔从教堂之外冲了进来，往另一个方向拉着她的手：“不要嫁给他，跟我走吧。”  
召唤推开了黑魔的手，她要跟骑士走。可是等她转过脸，居然是忍者拉着她的手。  
忍者对她伸出了手，温柔地说：“亲爱的，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
召唤疯狂地摇头，她不断后退，她在大圣堂的长廊上不断奔跑着，人们围绕着他，其他男人也拦住她，忍者再一次向她求婚。  
最后是战士把她压在了台阶上，婚纱被撕开。  
“小家伙，我舍不得你。”他说。战士说这些话没有一点真心实意，但召唤张来了她的腿。

快感和痛楚同时折磨着她，战士的那根东西简直像火杵，一刻不停地在里面搅弄。  
“梦里也把我夹得好紧。”他喟叹着说。  
这不是梦，召唤睁开了眼，就被突如其来的顶弄噎得说不出话。  
“……好舒服，简直像化了一样。”战士不知道为什么在少女的床上，他的肉棒在发烧的高热的小穴里摩擦着，“比平时还舒服……太舒服了。”  
“呜……嗯……你怎么在这儿？”召唤一出口就是甜腻的呻吟，发烧让她的身体变得异常敏感。  
“黑魔把你看得太紧了，刚刚他被白魔劝回去睡觉了……我才有机会。”战士不住地吻着她发红的脖颈，身下不断耸动着，“听说运动能让人早日痊愈。”  
召唤没有力气挣扎，只能任战士予取予求。  
“怎么样，你也一起来吧，”战士忽然对着门外的方向说，“诗人。”

“诗人？呜……太大了，不要……”召唤不明白为什么是诗人。  
“我只是想过来看看你。”诗人百口莫辩，但是昏暗的火光下，可惜清楚看到他胯下的东西已经挺立了起来。  
战士本来是不想让诗人一起来的，但是如果被发现多一个人来垫背总比自己一个人好。不管是黑魔还是骑士的怒火他都承受不住，可是现在的小家伙可遇不可求，像熟透的果子，多诱人啊，  
诗人上了床，他一边抚摸着少女滚烫的胸脯，一边颤抖着含住乳肉，过了一会儿，他咬着她一边的耳朵，问道：“你刚刚做了什么梦？”  
“嗯……梦到、梦到……啊、嗯……你和占星了……”召唤一边呻吟着一边回答他的问题，战士射在了她的里面。  
诗人一挺身顶入了战士射精后的肉洞。

接着连着几晚，战士总是趁着黑魔不在来和召唤交欢。白魔诧异于召唤的病反反复复，以为是半夜又受了凉。  
最后一夜时，战士没来骚扰召唤，她仍睡不好，半夜被猫叫吵醒，大约是野猫，召唤刚闭上眼，黑夜里有人影晃动。  
是黑魔，他还带着他的三颗冰球。  
“见到是我很失望？我把战士揍了一顿……他没办法来满足你的。”黑魔还是一如既往毒舌，虽然他知道多半是战士强迫召唤，但是还是忍不住讥讽她，“就连发烧时也忍不住要勾引男人是吗？”  
召唤小声地道谢：“不管怎么说，谢谢你。”  
“你就这么确定我不会也趁人之危吗……算了，我又不是人渣。”黑魔的语气带着浓浓的自我厌弃，“你快睡吧，我在这里守着你。”  
“一起吧。”召唤邀请说，“床很大。”

黑魔还是上了床，如他所许诺的，他什么都没做，只是凑过去僵硬地吻了吻召唤的额头。  
“睡了，死猫。”黑魔飞快地别过身。  
“你也是猫啊。”召唤忍不住开口吐槽道，她闭上了眼睛，安心了下来，“晚安。”


	4. Chapter 4

07  
断断续续了好久，召唤的病才好，骑士提出去露营，算是结束这半年活动的谢幕。忍者的婚礼在隔年的春天，所以他也回来了，带上了他可爱的未婚妻。  
骑士负责统筹，他把召唤的帐篷安在了自己身边。而且不知道骑士是怎么知道战士半夜去骚扰召唤的事情，战士好一阵子不敢来找小家伙。奥拉战士天不怕地不怕，最怕正直严肃的精灵族骑士。  
诗人有些内疚，不论是趁人之危还是没有和占星商量就和召唤做爱——虽然他也觉得其中没有什么必要的联系，占星什么都知道了，但是他没有任何表态。

露营当天，诗人负责搭帐篷，白魔和占星负责去森林里采野果，战士去抓野兽。忍者本来也想跟着去抓野兽，但是他的未婚妻则缠着要和他手牵手出去收集柴火，忍者很听他的奥拉族未婚妻的话。黑魔用他得意的火魔法烧火，召唤负责烤串，骑士坐在一边撒胡椒粉。  
召唤把烤好的烤串递给一边的骑士，黑魔却先于一步抢了过去，骑士无奈地笑了笑。  
“幼稚。”召唤又拿起一串递给骑士。  
黑魔心口发酸，话里也发酸：“你都不给我。”  
“……好幼稚。”召唤将牛肉串刷了酱，反过来煎烤，看差不多了就给黑魔递过去。  
“算了，我不稀罕。”黑魔也觉得自己很幼稚，他拍开少女的手，转身跑去不远处的草丛躺下了。他最喜欢晒太阳，能把他的黑色毛发晒得蓬蓬松松的。

召唤看着草丛里蜷缩的黑猫，耸了耸肩，自己吃也挺好的。  
骑士犹豫着张口：“我有一件事要跟你说。”  
“……这就是你不去帮战士打猎，跑过来给我撒胡椒粉的理由啊。”召唤咬下鲜嫩多汁的牛肉串，真的好吃。  
“黑魔提出要退团，他说他想带你走。”骑士还是说了，“他请求我答应，我觉得要看你的意见。”  
召唤翻动烤串的速度变慢了些：“那么你的意见呢？”  
“我的意见不重要，如果他能让你幸福快乐，我一定很开心。”骑士认真地说，“黑魔虽然嘴巴上不饶人，但是他真的很喜欢你。”  
“这个我知道。”召唤装得恶狠狠地咬下一块羔羊肉，“你还有什么想说的吗？”  
“我也问过其他人的意见……参加完忍者的婚礼后，我们可能会直接散团。”骑士的声音有些艰难，“虽然这让人很难过。”  
“我的缘故？”召唤抬起眉毛，她想，这没什么好难过的。  
“……怎么会？忍者要结婚了，没必要再为冒险者的职业拼命，占星说玩够了要回去继承家业，他会和诗人一起走，战士，他去哪儿都好……”骑士慢慢数来，“白魔说她会回黑衣森林开个酒馆，希望我们一起去玩……黑魔说，他没有什么其他的愿望，只想带你走。”  
“你呢？”召唤一边听一边点头，  
“我会继续做一个冒险者，就像最开始那样……也许会找到新的队友，也许不会，但我永远不会停止冒险。”骑士早就想好了自己的回答。  
“你还是和最开始一样啊，”召唤笑得很温柔，“也许冒险才是你人生的使命吧？”  
“挑战更多不可能的事情，去更远的地方，”骑士眼睛一眨不眨地说，“那么你的愿望是什么呢？”  
“我的愿望？”召唤浅紫色的眼睛望向湛蓝的天空，“……我的愿望，并不是什么值得倾诉的事。”  
可骑士还在耐心等着，他摸了摸召唤柔软的头发：“总之谁也强迫不了你什么，如果还愿意留着，跟我一起去冒险，也挺好的……不过上回那种事，不准再发生了，不好玩。”  
召唤看着骑士英俊的侧脸，觉得他和自己都是笨蛋。

队友们都陆陆续续回来了，收货颇丰，草地上很快热闹了起来。忍者向大家介绍他的未婚妻，轮到召唤时，竟然一瞬间想不起来她的名字。召唤并不在意地开口，介绍了自己的名字。  
“叫小猫咪吧，大家都这么叫。”忍者这么说。  
“好的，小猫咪！”未婚妻的声音甜软，她笑眯眯挽着忍者的手，靠在忍者的肩膀上，一副恩爱的模样。  
召唤嗯了一声，她不擅长应付这些。  
“我也是猫！”黑魔不满地说。  
“那你就是大猫咪。”召唤显然心情很好，她喝下占星从城镇里买来的酒，晕乎乎的，看到了天上有两个月亮。  
“我的小家伙。”战士一只大手搂住了召唤，还不忘摸了一把胸，“我最可爱的小家伙。”  
“猫猫很可爱的，如果真的能变成猫就好了。”白魔坐在召唤的身边，靠在她的身上。  
诗人在人群外弹琴唱歌，占星坐在树上，望天上的星辰，他精通星象学，甚至可以窥探命运的一角。  
“你看到什么了？”诗人问他。  
“命运随时随地都在转折之中，有的轨迹明亮如同月光，有的如同最暗的星子。”占星的声音冰冷，“……你决定之后要走的路了么？”

08  
夜深了，大家喝得也差不多了，各自回了帐篷。白魔最早退场，黑魔醉了缠着要和召唤睡在一起——他真的只是想同为猫魅族的猫猫一起靠着睡觉而已，被骑士拦下了。战士本来想半夜趁大家不注意与召唤来个春宵一刻，可惜直接因为醉倒被骑士扛走了。  
“骑士，我好像喜欢上了一个人。”骑士刚要走，就被战士拉住了手。  
“……什么？”骑士脑壳一疼，出于对好友的关心，还是问出口了。可是战士睡着了，发出轻微的鼾声。

召唤刚被忍者和她的未婚妻送回帐篷，睡了不到一会儿，就被另外的影子抱走了。  
“……今天夜色真好。”占星说，他把醉乎乎的召唤拥在怀里，他没有喝酒，神色清明，并不为情欲所困。  
“这样真的好吗？”诗人多少喝了点酒，他触上少女暖热的肌肤，手仿佛被吸了进去，“像是发烧了。”他还记得那一夜销魂的体验，滚烫的媚肉紧紧绞缠着他的。  
“你就是太胆小了……某种意义算是虚伪吧。骑士一向管不到这边，黑魔又能做什么，只要召唤一天不爱他，他就只能像只可怜的猫一样喵喵叫，”占星冷静地脱下少女的衣服，他的手指熟门熟路地探进她的下体，“……她湿了。”  
在男人的抚摸下，猫魅族少女动了情，冰凉的乳尖变得滚烫，双腿间也变得湿润。  
“不要……”召唤在醉意里发出甜腻的娇吟，诗人觉得他又硬了几分。  
召唤被放在了占星身上，后者分开她的腿，月色下露出湿润的小穴，诗人呼吸一阵粗重。占星嗤笑了一声，诗人抵着穴口急急就挤了进去，醉酒后的肉洞比发烧时也不遑多让。诗人握着召唤的腰，快速顶弄了起来。  
占星扶着召唤的身子，含住左侧的奶头，将那抹嫣红舔得湿亮，他一边缓慢地爱抚少女的身体被，一边望着诗人沉醉的神情，他睁开的眼睛撞落了星辰。  
两个人交合的液体滴在了身下男人的大腿上，诗人射了精，抽出来时带动少女的小洞一阵抽搐，她也高潮了，落到了占星的怀里。  
“玩个新花样。”占星说，他总这么说。他掰开少女的大腿，用多余的液体润滑后面紧闭的小洞，“他们似乎都对这里没什么兴趣。”  
诗人紧紧盯着那处阴影，听到暗夜里水流的声音，他的喉结动了动。  
手指进出得差不多了，占星用自己的肉棒轻而易举地进入了前面那个洞，他邀请诗人进入后面那个洞。  
“真的……进得去吗？”诗人怀疑地说，他探入那处阴影，往前一挺。从未有过的紧致快感简直让他发疯，不顾占星还在前面，他大开大合地抽插了起来。占星也一下一下地捣弄了起来，两个人的肉棒隔着一层薄膜，争先恐后地拥有着少女。  
召唤半睡半醒间，后面的痛感让她醒了点酒，但前面密密麻麻的快感又让她忘记了一切，她在月下呻吟着扭动着身子，让男人们可以插到她最舒服的地方。  
“真是比娼妓还淫荡的身体啊，”占星忍不住感叹道，他在性爱中也保持着理性，“……真不知道黑魔喜欢她什么，若是她能跟着黑魔走，那就再好不过了。”  
“……走？”诗人不明白，后来他才琢磨出了意思。  
“怎么，你想和她在一起吗？她心里藏着一个人，而且她还勾引了那个人，”占星的声音冷酷，甚至是些许的厌恶，好像他身下干的只是一具没有灵魂的肉体罢了，“谁都可以，不是娼妓又是什么？”  
“你为什么非得这么说她？那我们又和她有什么差别……我们甚至还强迫她……”诗人觉得占星的话对召唤来说不公平，“那我们就是嫖客，甚至还不付钱。”  
“她的身体的确很舒服，”占星冷哼着这么说时狠狠撞入了少女的花穴，少女半光裸的身体攀上诗人的肩背，月光下像一座洁白美丽的雕塑。

诗人先在召唤的身体里射了精，占星紧随其后，两个男人把她射得满满的，诗人略带爱怜地拥住也高潮了的少女，他轻轻地吻着她的颈侧，将她的衣服重新披回肩上，怕她又着凉。  
占星冷眼旁观，他片刻后开口：“诗人，你知道为什么我非得和你一起拥有这个女人吗？”  
“我不知道，我也没兴趣知道。”诗人用手帕擦去召唤身上的污痕。  
“我只是想要和你在一个人的身体里射精，”占星的声音变得异常暧昧，“我不过是想看到你怎么堕落，怎么爱上一个娼妓，亲自见证这一切罢了。”  
诗人的手抖了一下，他忍不住笑了：“是的，我忍不住爱上了艳神，是我在传唱诗歌的苦行之路上的考验。”  
占星的阴茎重新挺立起来，他再次插入少女还湿润的小洞，诗人没有再折磨少女，他温柔地吻住召唤的唇，占星跟着去吻，他们的唇自然而然地碰在了一起。  
“既然你要堕落的话，就和我一起吧，”占星说，他伸出手，抚摸诗人滚烫的肉棒，接着他把自己的肉棒抽了出来，让诗人进到召唤的花穴里。  
诗人不明白占星为什么这么做，俄而他觉察到了花穴里挤进了一根手指，等他明白占星的用意时他害怕了起来。  
“这样你会把她弄坏的！”诗人抗议道，他急急地抽了出来，这正让占星有机可乘，他将自己的肉棒塞了进去。  
被极度撑开的痛苦让召唤彻底酒醒，她恍惚中摸到了身下两根肉棒，几乎要吓晕过去：“不要……不要这样……”

“别怕，会很舒服的……”占星先动了起来，他紧紧贴着诗人的肉棒开始抽插，来自各方面从未有过的挤压感让他咬住了唇。  
诗人为了好受点只好和占星稍微错开，这正合了占星的意。两个人一前一后地在少女撑开的肉洞里进出，少女的花心无时无刻不被操弄到。痛感变成了快感，召唤情愿自己还醉着，她很快被操弄得迷糊，和之前无数次一样，花穴心甘情愿地涌出了蜜液。

诗人觉得他掉入了占星精心编织的陷阱里，召唤只是一枚可爱的棋子，他知道她永远不会属于他，但是他对她心存爱怜——这是这枚棋子唯一的作用。  
“我喜欢女人。”诗人无力地说，但身下的快感让他不住喘息起来。  
“我知道，在那之前你还不喜欢人呢。”占星冷冷笑道，“人不会只堕落一次的。”

占星和诗人几乎一同在少女的花穴里释放，大股大股的精液往少女子宫里涌去，又从合不拢的小穴里缓缓流了出来。  
诗人不喜欢甚至是本能地排斥占星递过来的吻，但是快感让他忽略了这些细枝末节。


	5. Chapter 5

09  
露营时还是愉快多一些，召唤选择性地遗忘了那天晚上发生的事情。不知道是不是骑士努力地保护了她，其间战士才找了她一次，不过他似乎为什么而苦恼，并不是很有兴致，只是匆匆发泄了一下。忍者和他的炼金术士未婚妻你侬我侬，连白魔都说想要回家结婚了。而占星常常不见踪影，诗人依旧弹琴唱歌。

那是露营的最后一夜，占星带来的酒也喝得差不多了，召唤被黑魔拉着出去看月亮，可是两个人等了半天，也没有看到月亮。  
“……骑士应该跟你说了吧。”黑魔小声地问，他咳了咳，“你是怎么想的呢？”  
“第一天就跟我说了。”召唤点了点头，她回想起骑士说这些话时端正的姿态，觉得很好笑。好笑，但是不可笑。  
“我……大概不久之后就会离开这个队伍，我虽然和你一样是逐日之民，但我只会跟你一个人在一起……”黑魔的声音放大了点，他尝试着去牵召唤的手，“我不会比其他的人差的。”  
召唤也听闻过有极少数的逐日之民远离族群，并不遵守古老的习俗，没有努恩，也不是提亚，他和她只拥有对方。那是她还小时听母亲说的，母亲是他父亲的第九位妻子，和其他的姐妹相处愉快，但她打心眼里不喜欢这样。  
“你跟我走吧。”黑魔继续说，他握紧了少女的手，“和其他人道别，只跟我一个人在一起。”  
召唤依旧沉默不语，没有答应也没有拒绝。  
黑魔似乎有些着急了，他的声音低而急促，他没有像往常那样说着反话：“跟我走吧，我喜欢你，就像你喜欢那个人那样地喜欢你！第一次和你相见时，你说骑士是你的恋人……我以为我没有机会了，我不想初恋了就要失恋……还好他不是。”  
召唤微微一笑，她在心里补充黑魔要说的话，还好他不是，还好他不爱你。

是的，黑魔就是故事最开始，召唤拉着骑士假扮的恋人，拒绝的那位……说对她一见钟情的人。  
那是猫魅族少女第一次挽着心爱的男孩的手，靠在他的手臂上。扑通扑通的心跳声几乎将她淹没，她希望一切都是真的，骑士是她的骑士，为她驱赶追逐她的人……可是后来呢？  
黑魔入了队，骑士亲口对他道歉，说那一天的事情都不是真的，我和召唤只是好朋友，骑士的笑容一如既往诚恳而热情。

“我不相信一见钟情，你到底喜欢我什么呢？”召唤问黑魔，这是她始终不了解的事。  
“我喜欢粉色的猫，喜欢你……你有没有觉得我们连毛色都很配吗？猫猫就应该和猫猫在一起！”黑魔几乎是力竭了，难以想象像他这么高傲毒舌的人也祈求着什么，“跟我走吧。”  
召唤看着他美丽的金色眼睛，她自嘲着眨了眨眼：“哪怕我内里污浊不堪？”  
“……才没有。”黑魔摇了摇头，他觉得在恋人确定之前的开放关系不算什么，虽然他总是为召唤还和其他队友有肉体关系吃醋不已。  
“对不起，黑猫，我没有想好。”猫魅族少女低声说，“你让我好好想想。”  
“你还想待在他身边吗？也许十年后、二十年后他还不会爱上你……直到死亡的那一天，他都不会属于你。”拥有漆黑毛发和雪白耳朵的猫魅青年说，“而且不一样。”  
“啊……十年二十年后，等我们死的那一天，我就和他一起变老了。”召唤这么说时发现不能想象她和骑士变老的样子。

“他可能爱上其他女人，突如其来的、毫无理由的、狂热的、毁灭一切地爱上一个女人，就像你爱他，我爱你一样……你知道命运这种事说不做准。”黑魔仍在说，“爱情这种东西，就像必定会打出的那一发秽浊，或者是最后的死星核爆一样。”  
“……燃烧的瞬间的确很美，毁灭一切。”召唤享受那奔腾的燃烧的热气，能将库尔札斯的冰雪融化。  
“我亲爱的猫猫，人生并不是只有这一条路。而你把自己困在了这里……你现在拥有年轻美丽的肉体，而有一日你会发现没有人再陪你玩游戏了。”黑魔觉得有些累了，他觉得他和她没什么不同，他说的话对自己说也行得通。没有道理一定要她放弃，一切都只是他的私心罢了。  
“那……骑士会陪我到那时候吗？”召唤喃喃地自言自语，“如果他没有爱上其他人的话，我们就能一起耗到天荒地老的吧。”  
召唤从头到尾都没有想到黑魔，所以也不会想到他大概率也跟着一起耗下去，虽然根本也怪不得她。黑魔认了命，他遇上她就必须认栽，他连她对其他男人的执着都包容，觉得她的自私脆弱而动人。  
“下个月的今天，我会离开格里达尼亚……希望你能和我一起上飞空艇。”黑魔站了起来，“我会等到最后一刻。”

“今天晚上不是挺好的吗？你看月亮出来了。”召唤对他伸出了手，笑容暧昧，她做一个桃色的邀约。  
从犹豫到握住少女柔嫩的手只用了三秒，黑魔忍不住在心里嘲笑自己，总是贪恋每一刻的温存。  
“……你可不准再想着其他人了。”黑魔的声音软软的，像他趴在少女怀里，耷拉下的耳朵一样，“就连骑士也不行，他根本不会想着你，你也没必要想着他！”

 

10  
召唤对黑魔撒了谎，她对骑士就是一见钟情，但是过去的事情已经不大重要了。  
“在这里吗？”黑魔问，他们此刻在平坦的草坡上，抬头可以看到一轮上弦月，这儿距离营地有一段距离。  
“这里吧。”召唤熟练地解开黑魔的衣服，他今天穿的魔法师的袍子，脱落在了地上。黑魔握住她要解开衣服的手，贴在自己的脸上。  
“我来吧。”黑魔凑过去吻了吻少女的脸颊。  
召唤能清楚感觉到被黑魔珍视着，他总是吻她，吻各种地方，从脸颊嘴唇到脖颈，将她吻得微微颤抖。他拨开她胸前的衣服，舔吻白花花的双乳，叼起一边的细细吸吮起来。她抱着他的脑袋，手指摩挲着他柔韧的耳朵。  
将吻过地方的衣服又拉了回去，夜晚风大，他怕她生病。月光清冷，照亮她如同神袛一般美丽的容颜。他倒是希望她不要那么美，他总觉得她越长越美，是在提早透支生命。  
召唤觉得黑魔今天特别有耐心，以前他可不会就前戏来这么长的时间，可她等不及了，裙子底下湿乎乎的，双腿间的唇瓣已经粘在了一起。她用那处磨蹭着男人的大腿，催促着他快点。  
“就这么想要吗？”黑魔恢复本性般地嘲笑她，他手指往下一探，果然已经湿透了，小穴发出叽咕叽咕的声音。  
黑魔将召唤迎面抱起，又将她平放在地上，他分开她的腿，嘴唇含住微张的贝壳，舌头搅弄着里头的蚌肉。

以前也有男人为她做过这个，但这次也太细密了，她可以清晰感受到黑魔是怎么舔她的。绵密的快感让少女咬住唇，但腰已经遵从本能摇摆了起来，在夜色中幕天席地，发出的些微声响也无限放大，即便是她也产生了害羞这种情绪。  
“嗯、唔……嗯、啊……”召唤没办法阻止口中的呻吟，她很快在黑魔的口里到达了高潮，衣服因为流出来的湿汗贴在了身上。  
黑魔握住召唤的双腿，按折着抵在她的胸前。没有脱下裙子，只是把底裤拨到一边，自上而下地插入。召唤舒服得发出像是喵呜的声音，激得黑魔立刻就开始了抽插。  
很快小穴就被插出了水，湿得像是一片沼泽花园。月下，他们比平日里更加刺激而激烈的交媾着，两个人的尾巴也拍打着交缠在了一起。  
还是想要贴在一起，肌肤相贴是必须的，召唤扯开自己的衣服，又扯开黑魔的，从裹得严实到裸裎相见也不过半分钟。黑魔明白召唤的一切需要，他一边吻她，紧紧拥着她，最大程度地互相碰触，身下一边抽插着。 

黑魔射了一次后把召唤放在自己的身上，他面对面进入她，他近乎痴迷地抚上她洁白柔软的胸脯，埋在她仿佛是透明的发里。  
“跟我走吧。”猫魅族青年吻上那双呻吟着的唇，他合上他的金色眼睛，“猫猫和猫猫就是应该在一起的。”  
召唤却在吻的间隙里睁开眼，她抓着他的肩膀，情欲的混沌里只觉四周一望无垠，寂寂无声，只有他的身体温热熨帖，他在自己体内冲撞的热度是真实的。她又抬起眸，天顶月光雪亮，如兜头冰雪，让她无所遁形，神将看透一切。  
于是她呻吟得更加厉害，夹紧双腿让男人为她疯狂，让自己完全沉浸在情欲里。可是被月光浸过的心，已无法恢复如初了。

露营在隔日结束，骑士看着黑魔怎么也掩饰不住笑意的样子，以为事情大概是成了。接下来的日子里，骑士忙于训练，召唤和黑魔时常一同出行，战士也不再来骚扰召唤，诗人和占星也不常常出现。只有忍者和未婚妻，和最开始那样，一如既往地形影不离。  
日子过得很快，过了半个月，黑魔如约定那样来到格里达尼亚的飞空艇边上。  
可他等到最后一秒钟，他喜欢的少女也没有出现在魔女咖啡厅。

黑魔只得一人踏上征程，他倒是没有特别特别失望——他有猜到是结局的一种，只是刚好是让他悲伤的那个。  
到达目的地基拉巴尼亚时，黑魔收到了召唤寄来的信。  
“抱歉没能赴约，也许有一天我能放下一切，和你一起踏上旅行。在那之前，愿你一路顺风，开心快乐……要是你能遇上另外一只粉色猫，请代我问好。  
你的 好友  
一只粉色猫猫”

“不会有第二只粉色猫跟你一样的，你这个笨蛋猫猫。再次相见的时候，我也许会带遗忘胶囊回来。  
你的 前队友  
黑猫”  
在帝国东方堡，黑魔气呼呼地将信投入了莫古力随身的邮袋里。


	6. Chapter 6

11

召唤做了一个梦，她梦见骑士在安慰她，只是因为剥好的橘子掉在了地上，她一直哭，骑士蹲在她的面前，给她擦眼泪，洁白的手甲上都是她的泪水。  
骑士安慰人时很温柔，他拥有极佳的共情能力，真的为对方的悲喜所动。他生长在那种温暖而光明的家庭，从小衣食富足，父母深爱并敬重彼此，他是家中第三位孩子，兄长与姐姐疼爱他，他也如此疼爱他的弟弟妹妹。因此他人格健全，善良宽容，充满正义，有足够的能量自愈并给其他人带去温暖。  
召唤不一样，她是家族里的第十七个孩子，在阴暗潮湿的地方出生，父亲不喜欢她，因为她的粉色毛发，其他兄弟姐妹的毛色都是火红的。她也比其他小孩弱小，是被欺负的那个。她总是不喜欢自己的粉色头发，自己用剪刀将它剪得毛毛躁躁。

而骑士是第一个说她头发好看的人。  
“好看啊？为什么会不喜欢？就像傍晚最柔和的云霞一样。”骑士诧异于女孩父亲对她的评价。从此之后召唤就有了长长的柔软的发，一直披到背部。  
如此的故事数不胜数，骑士亲自教召唤剑术，但因为召唤身体孱弱而放弃。在召唤说自己其实是学秘术时，跑去图书馆给她找专业的书，引荐认识的秘术师前辈。两个人一起训练不听话的召唤兽，累到躺在和风流地的草地上。和煦的日光下，骑士和召唤说他童年时的趣事，和兄弟姐妹们一起坐在星芒树下拆礼物，召唤笑着说她还没有收过除了妈妈之外的礼物。那一年的星芒节，骑士带着召唤，在秋瓜浮村放了一整晚的烟花，她抓着他的手臂又笑又跳，她觉得她的一生都没有这么平安快乐过。  
骑士只是想要好友开心一点而已，没有其他任何的私心。也不是因为贪恋少女的美丽，想和她接吻，和她上床，仅仅是想对她好而已。在那之前，召唤并不知道一个人的品格可以如此高洁，但骑士就是这样的人。  
总的来说，召唤对骑士情根深重，念念不忘，实在是很有道理。  
梦的最后，骑士忽然变出了新的橘子，他掰开橘子，将橘瓣塞到了她嘴里。很甜，可是以前不是最开始的那个橘子了。

这是白天发生的事。  
“你为什么没有跟黑魔走？”骑士从外面跑回来时，看到召唤正在房间里剥橘子。  
她坐在窗前，怎么也看不到飞空艇的影子，但是能听到飞空艇的声音，她在猜测哪一架会载着黑魔远去，她忍不住想象自己跟着跑，跑到了很远的地方，也追不上的样子。  
“我以为他已经说服你了，”骑士又说，他叹了一口气，“他一定很伤心。”  
召唤手一抖，半个橘子掉在了地上，幸好没有弄脏。骑士把它捡了起来，塞回到了召唤的手心里。  
“当然是因为你啊。”她看着他红蓝色披风下的铠靴，笑嘻嘻地说。  
她将橘子一股脑塞进嘴巴里，橘子把她的嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的，甜到想吐。  
召唤想让骑士难受，可是善良真诚的骑士没有为这件事难受，他明白召唤一厢情愿的爱意和哀愁。  
“黑魔好我百倍。”骑士说，他毫无办法，爱情是没办法强迫的事，他对她诚实，对自己也同样诚实。  
召唤没有回答，只是鼓着腮帮子仰头看他，眼睛红红的。  
骑士注意到召唤的表情，他在她面前蹲下，关切地问道。  
“嗳，橘子很酸吗？太酸……就扔了吧。”

召唤咽下橘子，盯着骑士蓝色的眼睛说：“我能把你也扔了吗？”  
从我的眼睛里，心里，身体里，灵魂里，记忆里，思念里，快乐里，痛苦里，把你扔了吗？

12  
黑魔离开后，召唤更无事可做了，以前他还会找些什么逗她开心，带她去哪里玩。黑魔对她说，我知道我们法系都很不喜欢运动，喜欢站着读条，可是你也太懒了吧。召唤还是觉得跋山涉水去旅行好累，黑魔说我可以背着你走，召唤瞪了他一眼比他快一步爬到了白鸥塔的塔顶上。回想起当日的场景好像还在昨日，只记得底下鲜血滨蓝得不可思议，澄澈得如同一汪碧蓝的宝石，不过那实际上是很久之前的事了。  
骑士也不在，他要去寻找一种罕见的宝石，用来打磨他的剑，召唤帮不上忙，他也没打算让她帮忙——他留信之后便出门了。  
忍者和未婚妻也走了，他们似乎吵了一架，原因不明。未婚妻仍然对召唤微笑，可是笑容里藏着敌意。召唤耸了耸肩，他人的感情与她无关。  
白魔在筹备酒馆，在各处奔波，召唤过去帮了几天忙，后来事情没那么多了，就不再去了。  
占星和诗人似乎处在一个很尴尬的境地，两个人几乎王不见王。有占星出现的场合，诗人总会躲避。有一回召唤忍不住去问了，诗人什么都不肯说，他摇了摇头，问她要不要听他新作的歌。  
某一日战士蹲在召唤的窗上，他这种没心没肺的人露出了难得的疑惑的表情，他问她：“喜欢是什么，爱是什么，占星说他喜欢诗人……什么意思啊？”  
召唤哦了一声后恍然大悟，之前一切让她不解的症结迎刃而解，但是和她又有什么关系。  
实在是无聊，召唤每天去接些委托，拿着钱袋去吃好吃的，去碧企鹅瀑布放烟花，偶尔去白魔快装修好的酒馆帮忙，日子还挺无忧无虑的。

冬天快到的时候，召唤收到了黑魔写的第二封信，她在一个午后阅读，窗外的银杏叶已经快落光了。  
许久未见的占星走进她的房间，他显得有些憔悴，可衣着还是一贯的优雅高贵。她知道他一直不喜欢她，前不久才知道真正的原因。  
“我有办法可以让骑士爱上你，要不要试试看？”占星直截了当地说明了来意。  
召唤顿了一下，她正在给黑魔回信，把大家的近况与他细说，墨点洇湿了纸张。

银杏叶落在了召唤的桌上，她将羽毛笔往墨点边上一移，写道：“小黑猫，你相信世界上有爱情魔药吗？”  
“……诗人还执着于你，我想让他死心。”占星说，他说他有一种叫做爱情魔药的东西，能让不爱的人死心塌地爱上你。  
“死心太难了，一点点烟火也能死灰复燃。”召唤的羽毛笔在信纸上飞舞，她深吸一口气，看似云淡风轻地说。  
占星却格外淡然，他坐到了召唤的对面，他掏出透明的玻璃瓶，里面充溢着浅粉色的可疑液体。  
“那你要这种药吗？” 占星的声音压得格外低沉，仿佛情人之间的呢喃。  
“会对喝药的人有什么影响吗？”召唤问道。  
占星低低笑了一声：“最大的副作用是产生不该有的爱吧？”  
“药哪儿来的？”召唤的手指已经不由自主地抚上精致的瓶子，细细把玩着，她知道占星不会骗她。  
“你忘了吗？忍者的未婚妻是一位天赋异禀的炼金术士！”占星双手交叉，托住下巴，“这是没办法大范围流传的秘药，但是已经研制成功，通过药品测验了！”  
召唤轻轻地叹了口气，她给这封信签上最后的落款，折叠好放在墨水瓶之下。  
“那给我吧。”占星听到了他想要的回答，露出了满意的微笑。

黑魔收到这封信时，阿拉米格和格里达尼亚都在下雨，他在雨中一边慢慢走，一边喃喃自语。  
“是炼金术士搞出来的东西吗？要我说，比遗忘胶囊还不可信。笨猫，难道你信了吗？”

召唤将粉色的药倒到了即将归来的骑士的水杯里，并用吸管搅拌，所谓的爱情魔药溶于水后没有任何味道，也没有任何的颜色。  
召唤不禁想起占星的话。占星在离去之前，好心地给了少女两条路可走： “……其实有两个选择，你不顾一切地爱上黑魔，或者让骑士不顾一切地爱上你。”   
召唤在想如果她和骑士一人喝一半会怎么样，她会又爱着黑魔又爱着骑士吗？如果得到骑士一半的爱也很好呀……或者这个世界所有人都喝了这种药，那人世间会变成什么样子？  
骑士用旧的盾牌躺在角落，闪着泠泠的冷光。

十二神啊，请原谅我吧，我只是想要他一刻的爱而已，一刻就够了。


	7. Chapter 7

《客官你点的歪风来了》13  
all召唤猫娘，NP注意，主BG，少量BL和GL，感情线混乱，NC-21

13  
战士觉得最近召唤和骑士都太奇怪了。他早上吃饭时发现两个人居然手牵手下楼，坐在一起吃饭，骑士会为召唤切好面包和香肠，亲自喂到少女的嘴边。  
他还看到骑士在角落吻了吻召唤的唇，叫她名字。召唤抱着骑士的腰，把自己埋在骑士的怀里，他整个人像是被粉色泡泡包围着，她沉浸在某种战士还不能了解的快乐里。  
真的奇怪，战士好几次想去问骑士发生了什么事，但是都被召唤牵着手拉走了，骑士一脸无奈和歉意，望向召唤的眼神里是浓浓的宠溺。  
不过战士最近也苦恼于某件事，没过多久把骑士的事情抛到脑后了。

那日的召唤以为一切都是做梦，她亲眼看着骑士喝下她准备好的爱情魔药，她以为什么都不会发生——她甚至希冀如此，希望只是占星开的玩笑。可是骑士转过身再看她时，一切就不一样了。她说她有些困了，他就把她抱了起来，放在了自己的床上。  
“嘘。”骑士紧紧拥着召唤，他声音轻柔，“我要好好听听你的心跳声。”  
召唤紧张得不行，和骑士紧贴着的皮肤渗出了隐约的汗水，她不住地从他怀里后退。可骑士有些笨拙的吻就落在她的后颈，他觉察到少女的躲避，露出有点伤心的表情，召唤也跟着心碎了。  
“我……”召唤刚想解释，骑士将手臂收得更紧了些。  
“我也困了，一起睡吧。”骑士叹了口气，他把她拥在怀里。  
召唤这下一动都不敢动，她暗暗咬下了舌尖，咽下一口血，疼痛让她喜悦。

俄而，召唤在骑士怀里颤抖着哭泣，她努力止住抽泣，使自己不吵醒他，但是他没理由不醒。  
“怎么了？为什么哭了，谁欺负你了？”骑士捧起召唤的脸，用略显粗糙的手指抹去她冰冷的眼泪，温柔地询问道。  
“没有。”召唤忍不住笑了，她又哭又笑，她觉得自己这副样子实在难看，索性害羞地埋进骑士的怀里。骑士只能又心疼又着急地拍打着召唤的后背，像哄小孩睡觉。  
少女比他的弟弟妹妹还要娇小，骑士能完全拢住她，心中溢满着某种不知为何而有的柔情，他觉着哪儿不大对，但是又有什么不对的呢。  
倦意如飞蛾的影子一般袭来，骑士闻着粉色猫猫身上散发的甜香，很快睡着了。

第二天醒来，是召唤先醒的，骑士还搂着她的腰。她本来很会赖床，现在却一刻都不想浪费，虽然她什么也不能做，只能盯着他，细细数他金色的睫毛，他可真好看，是金发的天使。  
等骑士要醒来时，召唤赶紧闭上眼睛装睡，她收获了一个轻柔的早安吻。她听到一万朵花都在这个清晨盛开了。

他们整日形影不离，如热恋的情侣。  
到了晚上时，骑士一遍又一遍地拥有少女，不厌其烦地在她的身上烙下吻，他吻着她胸前害羞的蓓蕾，亲她发红的指尖，眼睛里满是柔情。  
召唤比以往的哪一次都敏感，叫床也比平日更为娇媚，她又觉得自己实在太放荡了，咬住了唇，让自己稍微矜持点。可和骑士交合的事实又让她没办法压抑口中的吟哦，她只想叫出来，像是棉花挤出水。  
召唤做着做着就忍不住流眼泪，骑士在她体内射精时她也高潮了，她哭得一塌糊涂，上面下面都泛滥成灾。

他笑她简直是水做的，一碰就掉眼泪，他得好好保护她。唉，她喜欢的人，连嘲笑她的话都是温柔的。  
“以前你都不会这样。”骑士笑着说，又再次进入了她。  
以前？哪个以前？召唤来不及想更多了，和心爱之人结合的喜悦，灵魂的快乐多于肉体的快。爱如梦似幻，她觉得立刻死了都值得。

之后的一段时间里，召唤做到了洁身自爱，她不再接受战士的求欢，她觉得有了恋人和以前不大一样，可惜战士不是很懂，他握住她的手。  
“我有事情找你。”战士恳切地说。  
召唤甩不开战士的手，直到骑士揽住了她，战士才放开他的手。  
“你在做什么？”骑士质问好友。  
“什么做什么？”战士不明白，他只是有事情找召唤，虽然他前科累累，但是他这回真的不是想着那件事。召唤防备的表情还是让他有点伤心，骑士不友好的目光让他难过。以战士简单的脑回路还不明白爱情魔药的存在，他纯粹觉得骑士中了邪，突然就和小家伙好起来了。  
战士转头离开，他满脑子都是他自己的事，又忧愁了起来。  
可怜的战士只好去找白魔，但是因为喝太多影响了其他顾客就被请了出来。他太伤心了，事情没解决，喜欢的小家伙拒绝自己的亲近，好友不理自己。他觉得自己无家可归，直接在露天剧场的座位上睡着了。

骑士和召唤不知道战士此刻的忧愁，他们一同参加一对新人的婚礼，是在市场收到的请帖。  
他们目睹着新人在十二神大圣堂里宣誓，交换戒指，接吻……人们笑着跳着祝福新人们，一同唱起了欢歌。  
“十二神啊，我愿意用一生的幸运，将我的人生停留在这一刻。”召唤对着十二神如此许愿，被骑士听到了。  
“嗯？不想和我一起走下去了吗？”骑士装着不满，他的眼睛里溢满笑意，“……我们以后也可以在这里结婚。”  
“会有那么一天吗？”召唤仰着头，望着骑士的眼睛。  
骑士歪了歪脑袋，说：“……在这里求婚似乎有点喧宾夺主。”  
召唤一时间吓了一跳，她这几日沉浸在幸福里，却也忘记不了这种幸福从何而来。她得来的爱情始终是不正当的，她拉起他的手，撒娇道：“哎呀……我想，等春天……某一年的春天再嫁给你。”她得让他打消这个念头。  
骑士有点失落，但他点点头：“都听你的。”  
召唤吐出一口像乌尔达哈的大街那样长的弯弯绕绕的气，甜蜜的心情粘上了一缕怎么甩也甩不掉的乌云。

今夜骑士也喝下了恋人准备的红酒，全心全意相信着恋人的骑士自然喝了下去，他觉得灯下的召唤仿佛被蜜糖和花朵包裹着，美丽得不可思议。  
骑士搂着召唤，沉沉入睡，他觉得自己拥有了世间最完美的幸福。

14  
“除了第一天，爱情魔药一天一滴，每次的时效只有一天。”占星将粉色瓶子递给少女时，如此叮嘱道，“随后每日递增。”  
“嗯。”召唤接过了瓶子，她总是深深的懊悔，又忍不住饮鸩止渴。  
“爱情太让人上瘾了，不是吗？”占星的话里没有嘲笑的意思，眼神里透露出了一丝丝怜悯，“怪不得你，我的小猫咪。”  
“我走了。”召唤不想再与占星说话。

回去时骑士还沉睡着，召唤脱了外套，躺在了他的身边，她握紧了他的手，手指一根根地卡进去，十指相扣的手指搭在少女的下巴上。  
黑魔在前几天寄了信，他说如果有爱情魔药肯定是一场骗局，让她不要上当，可是那又怎么样？召唤一意孤行地想着，和骑士一天也是一天，什么也不做也是幸福的。  
骑士醒来时看到了自己家的小猫咪正乖巧地靠着他，紧紧握着他的手，怎么也分不开的样子，忍不住哑然失笑。他瞥向房间里的莫古力挂钟，发觉已经是上午十点，这对向来严格作息七点半起床的骑士来说有点不能接受。大约是好梦留人睡，可是他好久不做梦了。  
明天应该早点的，骑士想着，他吻了吻少女的脸颊，小心地从她的怀里抽开手，他今天还有训练。

骑士的想法还是落空了，他越来越嗜睡，在不该睡的白日里也睡。而召唤也觉得哪里不对了，她安慰觉得自己生病了的恋人，而后就拿着药瓶匆匆地跑去质问占星。  
“……这是比较不明显的副作用，对精灵族男性来说格外严重。”占星在研究一张星图，眼睛都没有抬起来看召唤一眼。  
召唤生气地叫道：“你之前可不是这么说的！”  
“而且因为人体的耐药性，每天需要加大剂量维持爱情的效果，也与昏睡存在一定的相关性，”占星站了起来，他也高少女一大截，“……而且和产生不该有的爱情比起来，变得嗜睡只是很小的副作用了。”  
“那你也应该把所有事项都告诉我！”少女气得发抖，“那现在该怎么办？我不要骑士变成睡美人！”

“……因为他也是刚刚才知道。”有不算熟悉的声音响在房间角落，一位身披黑纱的少女出现在房间里，面纱摘下后露出一张娇俏的脸。  
“你是？忍者的未婚妻？”召唤有些疑惑，随即她反应过来，这个人是爱情魔药的研制者。她看着对方冰冷的眼神，周身跟着凉了起来。  
“炼金术讲究以物换物，一切都是有代价的，也就是等价交换……不该有的爱情透支了他的记忆、梦境、时间……”奥拉少女将一切娓娓道来，“唉，亲爱的，你怎么就傻到有不付出就能得到的东西呢？”  
以为“那为什么是他……不是我……”召唤的声音颤抖着。  
“你当然也付出了，你付出了你的良知，用欺骗得来了不该有的爱情。”占星冷静地辩解，“但一切都是你自己选择的。”  
“我也想有朝一日能参加你们的婚礼，小猫咪。”炼金术士说，她从黑色大衣里拿出一排粉色的爱情魔药，“药我这里还有，要多少有多少……有需要就可以找占星拿。”

召唤觉得自己陷入了一场谎言里，罪魁祸首却是自己。她颠颠撞撞地从占星的房间里跑出来，她一边跑一边哭，她不知道事情该如何收尾。  
“小黑猫，我做了一件错事，我该怎么办？”她站在莫古力邮箱面前，匆匆地用铅笔写下寄出，随后她漫无目的地在城中走着，到了很晚才回家。  
骑士在房间里等她回来，他买了很多好吃的，摆在了桌子上。  
“怎么了？”骑士问眼睛通红的她，“……有你喜欢吃的盐烤香鱼哦。”  
“骑士，如果你发现我做了很大很大的错事，你会怎么办？”召唤小心翼翼地问道。  
“你不小心杀人了？还是无辜的好人？”骑士一惊，刀叉掉在了地上，“如果真是这样，那我们就去自首然后我会陪着你……每天给你送盐烤香鱼！”  
沉浸在魔药带来的爱情里的骑士也保持着道德洁癖。  
“不、不是啦……是跟你有关的……”召唤的心情稍微好了一点。  
“你出轨了吗？你答应我不再……”骑士看起来有些伤心，“就算是这样，我也还是……”  
“我没有！”召唤连连摇头，她握紧了骑士的手，声音透着绝望，“总有一天，你会知道的。”

召唤不敢再加大剂量，她只倒了和昨天一样的分量，她不能让他再沉睡下去，哪怕他的爱意会随着时间递减。但她还是没有勇气将药瓶打碎，去直面惨痛的事实。  
白日里，召唤沮丧到去白魔的酒馆买醉，已经成为老板娘的白魔坐在她的身边，问她究竟发生了什么事。  
“肯定又是一件傻事，”白魔问不出原委，她悠悠地说，“……你知道吗？亲爱的猫猫，年轻有这样的好处，总是会被其他人原谅她做了哪些不好的事。可是如果一个人被伤害太多次的话，到了一个阀值，这就像是龙神附体时能打出的最高伤害一样……那个人就会头也不回地离开你了。”  
召唤喝下一口酒，她的眼稍通红。  
“我只是想告诉你，不能做太多的傻事哦。”酒馆里突然有喵喵声，白魔起身离开，再回来时已经抱了两只橘猫回来，她养了猫，和最开始那只很像。  
然而召唤留下了酒钱，离开了酒馆。

“他真可怜，她也是。”知道了事情原委的诗人对占星说，他面含忧郁，他对占星摇了摇头，“你也可怜。”  
“你应该庆幸我没有对你用药，不然你现在已经爱我爱得死去活来。”占星冷哼道。  
“……你们的诉求是什么？观测并玩弄人心吗？”诗人直接忽略了占星的话，“我不信你们真的想帮她，我可怜的小猫咪。”  
“没有那么恶劣的程度，说实话我也不知道事情怎么会变成这样，”占星辩解道，他觉得自己也是被利用的那个，只是事到如今也没办法脱身，“我的诉求很简单，他们在一起了你就能死心……”  
“哎，可是我对小猫咪从头到尾都没有想要占有她的想法，我仍然觉得她将不属于任何人。”诗人脸不改色地说，“总之，我要去看看她。”  
“……光是这一点就让我够不悦的了。”占星看着男人离去的背影，手中攥着一瓶粉色药剂，照理来说，召唤应该要来拿药了。


	8. Chapter 8

15  
药瓶快空了，召唤没有再去拿药。爱情魔药剂量不够的效果也开始慢慢显现，骑士在做噩梦，在虚幻的爱情和本该有的现实里穿梭。  
召唤在梦的外边守着骑士，骑士做噩梦时其实很安静，也不大喊大叫，只是不停地流着冷汗，皱着痛苦的眉。  
骑士醒来时，召唤正怔怔地流下眼泪，真的奇怪，骑士不爱她时，她还没有经常哭，被他爱上了，她就想天天哭，好像要流尽一生的眼泪。  
骑士坐起来，心痛于哭泣的她。他将她拥在怀，温柔地吻她的眼睛，细细地安慰着。

他不知道自己做噩梦的原因，不过即便是在战场上，一千个一万个敌人，他都不曾退缩过。  
骑士害怕什么，他不害怕伤痛，不害怕战争，他害怕少女的眼泪。比起噩梦，他更害怕梦醒后少女担忧的眼泪，他怎么知道眼泪有几分纯粹？

“你梦到什么了……”召唤哭完后，问他，“你在梦里都紧紧攥着我的手，是有……特别恐怖的事情吗？”  
“我……我梦到她了。”骑士有点难以启齿，他梦到他年少时的初恋。他记得他以前是很爱她的，分手后也依旧爱她，后来她嫁给了其他人，死于重病。他想去看她一眼，可是她到死了也不愿意见他最后一面。他回忆起她时都是青涩动人的往事，她用死让他来保证，他会永远爱着她。这么说来，骑士的初恋要比召唤幸运许多了。  
此时此刻的骑士有点想不明白，他怎么突然不爱她了，反而是爱上了面前的少女。

召唤知道这一段往事，她从骑士的只言片语里拼凑了所有故事的细节，她无比嫉妒一个死人，能够完全占有骑士的心。因为这个原因，她在昨夜睡前想过死，甚至想好了细节，要拟写出一场意外的他杀，而非自杀。她畅想了死后的世界，并在虚妄的想象中得到一丝丝安慰。她想死，如果死了就能让骑士永远爱她的话。  
我还是那样爱你，爱你爱到恨不得为你去死，然后让善良温柔的你一辈子不得安心。  
可是召唤也明白死不会解决任何事，更会增添所有人的痛苦……而且多不值得，她还是自私，还是想看看自己的人生能否有转机——她不想无所谓的生，无所谓的死。  
骑士顿了顿，又说：“我梦到我不爱你了，这真的很难过。我的小猫咪这么好，我怎么舍得不爱她呢？”  
“……那你要一直爱着我。”召唤紧紧抱着骑士，“这一刻也爱我，永远也爱我。”  
说着少女解开了自己轻薄的衣衫，她看着男人的脸肉眼可见的红了起来。

一场甜蜜的欢爱后骑士睡着了，召唤收拾了酸软的身子，穿好了衣服出门，此时已是深夜，但她知道占星没有睡，因为今夜星辰明亮，他会出门观星。  
召唤真的找到了占星，在他常去的地点。  
“我想收手，把一切恢复原有的样子，我该怎么办？”召唤踩着木板桥走了过去，野外只有那一盏小小的灯火，占星就在那廊桥边上。  
占星依旧在看天上的星星，他好像算准了召唤会来：“没有办法，之前的案例都是那个人永远沉睡了……人们不愿意面对真相，你比他们好上一丁点儿。”  
“不过我觉得，大约不服药之后，有一天就会好，就是不知道那是哪天罢了。”占星补充道，他又说，“这儿能看到象征凛然之风的风天座……海洋之神利姆莱茵，放浪神奥修昂在其之上……”  
“我对星辰变幻没有兴趣，准确来说，如果我真的相信命运，我怕是早就在出生的时候就因为我的头发被母亲掐死了，”召唤冷笑着，她转换了话题，“有个问题，你怎么没有把爱情魔药给诗人用？”  
“我其实更喜欢冰天座，”占星的银发在黑夜里微微闪光，但他的暗色皮肤又隐于黑夜，“因为我不相信魔药真的能带来爱情。”  
“那你为什么给我用？好吧……是你和忍者的未婚妻，”召唤甩了甩她的长发，她的语气低沉，“忍者又在其中扮演着什么角色？”  
“忍者和骑士一样无辜，给你用是因为你相信啊。”占星非常无辜，他的话里闪烁着纯粹的恶意，“如果你们成了，诗人会死心，不成也无所谓，一本万利的好买卖……反正选择的人是你。”  
召唤本来有些生气，但是她很快气笑了，笑到颤抖，她忽然原谅他了，她还记得第一次见到占星，他高贵优雅，装得温柔体贴，身上也散发着其他队友不会用的好闻的香水味，传闻他出身贵族，举止间都是贵族的风范。  
“你笑什么？”占星真的生气了，他觉得他才是掌握全局的那个，只有忍者未婚妻的隐瞒在意料之外。  
“……我笑爱情毁灭一切，你和我，贵族与凡人，一切的一切，谁都没办法免俗。即便是高贵如你，也背负着所爱之人不爱你的诅咒。”召唤说完这些话轻松多了，可惜天色太暗她看不清占星的表情，那一定让她快乐不已，她转身离去，扔下最后一句话，“我亲爱的朋友，玩弄爱情的人是不会有好下场的！”  
占星散发着凛然的冷意，他倒是希望自己是利姆莱茵，用一场海啸淹没眼前这位可恶的他从头到尾都不曾有过好感的情敌。

过了几日莫古力带回来了黑魔的信。他说，冬天快乐，明年再见。他说他到现在没有遇到粉色的猫，明年希望可以在忍者的婚礼上见到粉色的猫，他说还是没有办法放弃，他在信里犹疑地询问，你还没有追到骑士吧？  
召唤不知道该如何回信，这个时候诗人来了，他的来意如此简单。  
“去承认一切，”诗人充满歉意，“在还来得及的时候……让你被占星为难，是我的错。”  
召唤沉默着，将信纸重新折了起来。  
“我其实希望骑士能爱上你，但是如果真的不行的话，”诗人认真地说，“跟着黑魔也不错……我倒是想要追求你，可我怕连累你，我不知道占星会对你做出什么事……也许等明年散团了，我们都各自踏上旅程，一切都会结束。”  
“会结束吗？”召唤并不相信这一点，她心头对未来没什么指望。她等待着骑士有一天醒来，将她审判。  
“白魔说让我们一起过去喝酒，我就不去了，你和骑士一起去吧。”诗人起身离开，他摸了摸少女的头发，“去吧，玩得开心点。”  
召唤拉上骑士一起去了酒馆，两个人像热恋的情侣。白魔多聪明，一下子明白了原委，趁着骑士在和另外一位冒险者在聊最近发生的事情，她拉着召唤到单独的房间里去。  
“你做了很傻的事。”白魔神色严肃。  
“我已经放弃了。”召唤的神情温柔，她半蹲下身子，抚摸白魔尖尖的耳朵，“我知道我错了，希望一切还能挽回。”  
“你放弃得很好。”白魔愣了愣，她没想到会是这样的回答，“真是太好了。”  
“嗯……我觉得他这次不会原谅我啦。”召唤满不在乎地说时，心痛得要命，但她仍然微笑着。  
白魔嘟囔着说：“说起来，战士最近夜夜来买醉，我说骑士怎么不管，原来是这个原因吗？”  
召唤已经出门，和过来找她的骑士交换了一个甜蜜的吻。

在夜里，骑士睡下后，召唤才给黑魔回信。  
她说：“……哎，我觉得强求爱情会有报应，你觉得呢？小黑猫。”  
在接下来一个星期，黑魔都没有回信。

 

16  
这是冬天的第二个月，距离召唤和骑士相爱，才过去了一个月，在第二个月的第二个星期，骑士醒来时，他的神色已经有一瞬间的清明。  
冬夜很冷，房间里却很温暖，少女穿着单薄的睡衣，坐在床上看书，她注意到了身旁的恋人已经醒来了。  
“今天做噩梦了么？好像没有。”召唤开始慢慢习惯这种等待骑士醒来的日子了，就像是等待末日在一个普通的清晨或者夜晚降临。  
“……没有，”骑士记不清他梦到了什么，他张口问道，“在……之前的时候，你在我的红酒里放了什么？”  
他问了之后就开始后悔，因为召唤的表情一瞬间变得哀伤，还掺杂着了悔恨。  
“我不是要怀疑你的意思，亲爱的……”骑士辩解道，可是越描越黑，“我只是忽然就想起这件事，并在意这一点，如果你跟我说那只是让红酒更为好喝的佐料，我自然相信你……”  
“……你以后就会知道了，”召唤合上了书，熄了灯，躺在了骑士的身边，“早些睡吧，冬天的夜晚很长呢。”  
骑士先于召唤又陷入了糟糕的沉睡，召唤却怎么也睡不着，她紧紧贴着男人温暖的身体，心却一点点凉了下来。

第三个星期就更加糟糕了，骑士的脾气变得很奇怪，他开始怀疑事情的真假，他可能上一秒仍对少女保持着恋心，下一秒就怀疑自己究竟爱着谁。他开始频繁地想起因为爱情魔药而忘记的初恋，并越来越不明白为什么在一个月前他会忘记初恋。  
这怪不得他，占星说那是戒断反应，等他完全戒断的时候，他就摆脱了爱情魔药的影响，他就不再爱她了。  
“……让我一个人待着。”在某一次后，骑士对召唤说，他看到她痛苦的表情又于心不忍地补充了一句，“我想我是病了，等我稍微好点了再去找你。”  
“我爱你。”骑士转身离开前还努力挤出了微笑，他宁愿自己痛苦也不愿意无辜之人为他痛苦。他现在还不明白他的痛苦是召唤带来的，以为只是自己得了病。  
召唤还能怎么办呢，她希望戒断反应持续的时间短一些，她实在不忍心看他下去了。要是世界上有遗忘胶囊该多好，他可以忘记这段往事，她的美梦就只是她的美梦，而不再是他的噩梦。  
黑魔还是没有写信回来，召唤打起精神又去信一封。  
她没有说忍者的未婚妻做了什么，她只是用犹豫的语调说，她并不看好明年的婚礼。她知道占星的用意，却不明白忍者的未婚妻为何参与其中。

没有服用爱情魔药的骑士在冬天的第三个月初终于清醒了，他在睡前还对召唤说晚安亲爱的，第二日醒来就发觉自己不再爱她了。  
他如一场梦醒，这些日子发生的事历历在目，他像是着了魔，爱上了本不该爱是的人。他明白了一切的源头出自他朝夕相处的队友，也许还有其他帮凶。  
骑士出离愤怒，但是他又没办法对身旁沉睡的少女做些什么。他只能一言不发地下了床，他打算一走莲藕之，可等他转身拿剑和盾时，少女已经醒了。  
“你知道了。”召唤坐在床上，她观看自己主演悲剧即将落幕，充斥着痛苦和释然。  
“嗯，我很生气，这真的下作，这和偷窃、欺诈又有什么分别？”骑士是真的生气了，他用他以为的很过分的字眼来形容召唤，压抑着愤怒平静地指责着她，“……让我恶心。”  
他想不到什么骂人的话，气急了只能骂她恶心和低劣，他的语库里根本没有其他的脏话储备。这也是她第一次见他这么生气。他生气时也很迷人，他克制、冷静、有礼地数落着她的罪行，极度的愤懑充斥着他的胸腔，化为了言语的利剑。他生气时太美了，神之怒也不过如此。  
召唤的心中升起诡异的快乐，骑士上上回生气是因为他以为队友们强迫了召唤，当召唤出来说明一切是她自愿时，他就像漏了气的皮球一样没有气好生了。哪怕他不爱她，他也因为她的事情而生气，她想她至少还有特殊的一面。  
召唤没有反驳骑士的任何一句话。她骗取爱情，罪有应得。爱情是世界上最为玄妙之物，谁也拿不走，谁也带不来，可她没有办法不去渴求，不择手段地渴求。说到底召唤并没有自私到完全不顾对方的意愿将骑士绑在自己的身边，她只是想做一场梦罢了。

“小猫咪，小猫咪！”打断骑士的怒火的是莫古力的呼唤。  
莫古力很少会寻到家里来，它从窗外叫喊着召唤的名字：“莫古来晚了库啵……赶紧来补救库啵！”  
骑士的怒火如淋落的暴风雨告了一段落，他停止了单方面的质问和争吵，去开了窗。召唤接过信后对莫古力道谢，她发现有两封，多半是来自黑魔的，她手里紧紧攥着这两封信，但没有去拆。  
莫古力飞走了，骑士转过脸，他不想再看她的脸。  
“你这次做得真是太过分了，我不知道我还能不能原……”  
“我知道错了，”召唤打断了骑士的话，她的表情是难有的毅然决然，“……你以后不会再见到我了。”

说着召唤好像要平复自己心情似的，深吸了一口气，她的眼眶不由自主地红了起来，但是她坚决不在骑士面前哭了。  
为了转移情绪，少女选择拆开信，手指颤抖。接着她抬起她的脸，她美丽的面容折射着一种动人的心碎。  
“骑士，有人给我寄了信，说黑魔死了。”


	9. Chapter 9

17  
那是冬天过去三分之二的时候，莫古力带来了关于黑魔的两个消息，一个好消息和一个坏消息。  
好消息是黑魔给召唤写了一封信。  
坏消息是黑魔再也回不来了。  
黑魔再也没有回来过，他也没办法在第二年的春天，忍者的婚礼上见到他喜欢的小猫咪，他不知道这个冬天发生的事情，不知道他喜欢的人为了其他人做了怎么样的傻事。黑魔若是还在的话，一定冷嘲热讽地指着召唤的脑袋骂她是个笨蛋。但喜欢笨蛋的人也不会聪明到哪里去就是了，他最后一定抱着她说，跟我走吧。召唤想了想那样的场景，不由自主失笑，说不定到那时候她真的会答应。  
可来不及了。黑魔死于一场意外，这封信和他的回信一起递到召唤手里时，黑魔已经遇难了十多天了。也怪不了送信的莫古力，这封信的地址语焉不详，辗转了好久才到召唤的手里。

召唤想起和黑魔的第一次见面，在利姆萨罗敏萨的街头，少有的男性猫魅族在人群里穿行，他有着黑色的头发和金色的眼睛。她看着他走向自己，表情十分急切。  
“我丢了什么……”召唤以为她丢了东西被他捡到。  
可是黑魔拉住了她的手：“我不知道你的名字，但是我对你一见钟情，和我在一起吧。”  
之后……就是所有人都知道的事情了。  
骑士说得对，黑魔是最喜欢她的那一个。她也喜欢他毛茸茸的耳朵，口是心非的话，喜欢他毒舌可恶，傲娇又爱生气。  
仅此而已。

占星和诗人不知道去了哪里，忍者也迟迟没有回信。骑士联系上战士和白魔，和召唤一起乘上特殊航线的飞空艇时，格里达尼亚的雨下得很大。召唤站在飞空艇的甲板上，她在雨中一动不动，望着渐渐远去的森林。白魔拉了拉战士的袖子，战士直接把召唤从雨中抱了起来，又放回到座位上。白魔站在位置上为召唤擦水，骑士一言不发。  
飞越过长城时，白魔靠着战士睡着了，骑士伸出手揽住了召唤的肩膀。粉色猫猫整个人湿漉漉的，雨水中有了泪水的味道  
“我没有原谅你……”骑士小声地重申道。  
“我知道。”召唤没有拒绝这个拥抱，她累极了地说，“没事，你不必原谅我，因为我也没办法原谅自己……跟我扯上关系总是没有什么好结果，谁都是。”  
骑士没有说话，他的愤懑对比他人的死亡实在微不足道，他的怒火也被这场雨水浇灭，变成了长长的深藏于心的叹息。

莫古力在之后才将信里所附的信物捎给了召唤，丢三落四的它把沉重的小包裹递给少女。那是零零碎碎的宝石，是骑士需要的用以磨砺他的剑的宝石。召唤某次信中无意间提起，黑魔却放在心里，他找到了那种宝石，并随着信寄了过来。  
“我并不是想要帮你讨他欢心，开玩笑，怎么可能？”黑魔在信上说，“不过是恰好找到而已，献给我们亲爱的团长，请你转交。我再次重申，爱情魔药可不是什么好东西。”  
“仅此而已。”  
黑魔倔强地补充上了最后一句话，并附以过时了的日期和黯淡的签名。  
死人的爱情是一封失效的信。

在离开格里达尼亚的国境线之前，召唤发烧发得厉害，她站在飞空艇的船头，把宝石和信件一齐扔进了某个森林的湖中。她觉得没有必要再把这些东西给骑士了，也没必要让骑士知道曾经有这样的宝石存在。她把那些东西扔了，决心把自己也扔了。  
召唤在跳下去之前被白魔的杖子敲了敲头，力道很重，把她因为发烧昏昏沉沉的脑子敲了个清醒。冬天冰冷的雨水滴在了她的身上和脸上，少女委顿在地。  
“不准再做傻事。”白魔一字一顿地说。  
看着少女迷茫的脸，白魔变得分外生气：“你能不能别只想着自己？！”  
“你至少得去看他一眼，料理他的身后事。”白魔强调道。

冬天还没开始时，黑魔离开了，冬天快要结束的时候，黑魔死了。  
和其他的男性猫魅族不同，他离开家族来城市闯荡，没有人听过他谈他的家人，估计也不是什么好的回忆。人们没有联系到他的家人，他也没有立下遗嘱，他根本不知道他会这样在异乡死去。人们在他的胸口找到了一打信件，上面是一模一样的笔迹，落款是“你的朋友，粉丝猫猫”，人们从信的细枝末节里找到了不够确切的地址，也明白了粉色猫猫大约是这位冒险者的恋人。在他死后的十多天后，他没寄出去的信和人们讲述原委的信一起送到了粉色猫猫的手里。  
忘了说，黑魔是帮助两位年幼的猫魅族女孩免于一场凌辱，而被一群强盗报复。大部分强盗已经被愤怒的村民们和路过的冒险者解决，等召唤他们赶过去的时候，黑魔已经被人们妥善安葬。

“我是他信中所说的粉色猫猫，他们是他的队友……”召唤来到了信中所说的部落，那是一个猫魅族部落，她克制着心中的不适，开口道，“……他现在在哪？”  
“我们都是朋友，”骑士的表情很悲伤，他补充道，“我们想知道他现在葬在哪里……”  
“到底发生了什么呢？我们想要亲自听听看事情的原委，”白魔是几位队友里最为温和聪明的一位，“如果可以的话，我们要去看看他。”  
战士粗声粗气地大吼道：“那些混蛋真的都死光了吗？我现在就想用我的斧头砍掉他们的脑袋！”

人群中，两位长得十分相像的猫魅族少女站了出来，她们顶多十二岁，大一点的那位抱紧了小的那位，看出来她们两个很伤心，眼睛都是红肿的。  
“她们被下流的强盗吓坏了，又因为那位黑猫先生为了她们而死，她们哭了好多天……她们还是小孩子，承受不了这么多，还是我来说吧。”旁边的母亲模样的猫魅族女性走了出来，“事情是这样的……”  
两位猫魅族少女偷偷溜出门采花，想要给部落装点一些好看的花朵，不知不觉就迷了路，到了强盗的地盘，他们贪图她们年幼而美丽，想要把她们带回去。而已故的黑猫先生路见不平，自然将她们救下，并把她们安全送回家。过了几日，就有冒险者发现黑猫先生独自死在了荒野里，周边都是打斗的痕迹。联系起之前的事，很快就能明白前因后果，这让冒险者和村民们义愤填膺，盘踞此处的强盗一夜之间几乎覆灭了。年长的讲述者在最后流下了眼泪，她为死去的可怜的青年而痛苦叹息。

所有人都沉默了，有的人偷偷擦着眼泪。在姐姐怀中哭泣的妹妹忽然挣脱开了姐姐的怀抱，跑到了召唤的面前。  
“啊，你就是哥哥说的很可爱的粉色猫猫吧。”幼小的猫魅族声音有些嘶哑，她拉着召唤的裙角，眼泪又扑簌地从她的竖瞳里流了下来，“……哥哥说他很喜欢你，我们回去的路上，他问我们有没有听说过有一个部落出过一只粉色猫猫，不过我们不知道有这样的猫猫……”  
“对不起，都是因为我们……”另外一位猫魅族少女也跑了过去，她拉住召唤另外一边的衣角，她却没有哭，“对不起……”

召唤蹲下来，伸出手拥抱她们。  
“不要哭，以后你们会变成大人，就会坚强起来，就会变得很厉害，”召唤将脸轻轻地搭在她们的肩膀上，“都是要成为英雄的人，可不能随随便便就哭泣啊。”


	10. Chapter 10

18  
部落的族长告诉冒险者们，虽然大部分强盗都被歼灭了，但是强盗的头领没有落网。他狡兔三窟，风声不对后就逃得远远的，村民和冒险者们都没有再见过他。  
“……交给我们吧。”骑士对村民们许诺道，“我们会解决后续事件的。”  
“有什么情报可以给我们吗？”白魔问道。  
“有……那群施以援手的冒险者还在帝国东方堡，不过他们有急事，近日就要走了。”部落的族长说，“我带你们去找。”  
“那我们走吧。”召唤定了定心神，“事不宜迟。  
战士动了动身上的胳膊，发出嘎登嘎登的声音，已经迫不及待要去亲自手刃头领了。

制定作战计划比想象中的快上很多，冒险者们大概追查到了强盗头领和他的心腹所退往的路线，并将标好的点的地图交给了队长骑士。  
“敌人阴险狡诈，不择手段，”猫魅族弓箭手说，“请你们务必小心。”  
“……谢谢你们为我们的队友做了那么多，”骑士行了一个礼，“我们会为这件事画上句号的。”  
“他作为导火索引燃了人们的愤怒，也非常感谢你们的队友为他人做出的牺牲，”像是队长模样的人族青年表情沉重，“可惜我们没能早点经过那条路。”  
“这是妮美雅百合花，”一位拉拉菲尔族女性踮着脚给召唤送出了一束白花，“我们还没来得及去他的墓上为他悼念，请代我们去吧。”  
召唤点了点头接过，上面还有露水的味道。

到了第三日时，他们追查到了强盗最后的行踪，在基拉巴尼亚湖区的浸血墓地边上。他们通常在深夜行动，因此傍晚时，他们几位就埋伏在了丘陵之下。冬日的湖区比格里达尼亚还要寒冷，尤其是夜晚，风声呼啸，更深露重，荒原空旷寂寥。召唤觉得自己在飞空艇上因为淋雨发的烧更严重了，但她躲在丘陵的阴影里，一声不吭。  
“要不你先回去歇着吧，”白魔温柔地说，“交给我们三个就好。”  
召唤摇了摇头，战士大大咧咧地走了过去，帮着召唤挡了些风。  
骑士原本在侦查四周，这时候转过头来：“这个时候回去，还是和我们待在一起比较安全些。” 

傍晚火烧云褪去之际，星辰初现，夜幕愈加昏暗，星辰也愈加耀眼，空气中的露水让召唤小声地吸了吸鼻子，她的口袋里还装着那束将要枯萎的妮美雅百合，她答应那几位冒险者要送到黑魔那边去。  
情报中说头领会来此拜祭死去的同伴，召唤还挺好笑的，强盗之间仍有情谊，想了想其实也没什么好笑的，人类之间的痛苦大约相似，实际上展露的形态有可能完全相反。到了半夜，那些强盗们还没现身，埋伏了大半夜的小队有些累了，精神仍紧绷着，白魔靠在召唤的裙边，抱着膝盖睡着了，又因为哪来的鸟叫声惊醒。召唤依旧在发烧，不过她维持着冷静，观察着黑夜中的一切不寻常之处。骑士和战士则轮流蹲守在外围，小心地进行着巡逻。  
战士不知道从哪里摘回来了果子，递给了召唤。冰凉凉的酸涩果子刺激了味蕾和喉咙，少女差点酸到当场落泪，她故作镇静地递还给了战士，她装得很是好吃地咽了下去，战士不疑有他，直接吃下，立刻吐了出来，不能发出太大动静的他连质问都不敢有，只得瞪着眼睛，放慢速度地跺了跺脚。  
以前会和少女玩这种无聊游戏的是另外一位猫魅族青年，召唤觉得喉头又发苦了起来。

第一抹晨曦照耀浸血墓地之前，也是小队防备最为懈怠的时候，只有骑士听到了脚步声，他抱着剑背着盾靠在土坡上，身上沾满露水和泥土。他推醒了迷迷糊糊的队友们，低声道：“走了。”

在强盗头领和三两个心腹将妮美雅百合献给无名的荒墓之时，他们行动了，黎明之前的影子掩映在黑暗里，沙尘里逐渐有了血的气味。如战士所说，他将一位强盗的头颅挂在了他的斧头上，骑士用剑和盾打开前路，而白魔面不改色地动用着风与土之力，掩埋了罪人的身体，召唤的书上涌动着魔法的光束，将溃烂的痛苦带给夺去她友人的敌人。  
敌人的反击犹如丢入海上的石子，很快无声无息，妮美雅百合被染得通红。晨曦照临之前，只剩下最后的负隅顽抗的头领，他举着剑相搏，被战士的大斧压制，他召唤了魔物，被骑士的剑斩落，他想逃走，召唤的宝石兽拦住了去路，白魔咏唱着神圣的魔法，将这黑夜照亮。  
“你要听听看他的遗言吗？凑过来吧。”强盗忽然对着其中姿色妍丽的少女说，他冷冷笑道，“来吧，靠近些。”  
召唤听到了，她愣了一下，咏唱魔法的嘴唇顿了顿，书页上光华尽失。她刚踏出一步，就被骑士叫住。

已经来不及了，说时迟那时快，强盗飞到了召唤的身边，他用随身带着的匕首抵在少女的喉头。  
“嘿嘿，你上当了，我就知道漂亮的女孩最心软。”强盗洋洋得意道。  
形势一转，所有人都停止了攻击，空旷的荒原上又只剩下了风声。  
“你们把武器放下，不然我就划花她的脸蛋，我的匕首上淬了剧毒，任何治疗魔法也无法让她的脸恢复原状，”强盗用刀尖暧昧地在少女的脸上比划着，“我知道女人很在意这个。”  
骑士、战士和白魔见状只得各自扔下武器。  
“他说了什么？”召唤冷着脸，没有半分要挣扎的意思。  
“这么在意？”强盗的笑容愈加灿烂,“你就是那只小黑猫的恋人吧。”  
召唤没有承认，也没有否认：“你跟我说，我就让队友放你走。”  
“……你以为我会信吗，我只要带着你，就能安全离开这个地方，” 强盗大笑道，又很快冷下脸，目光狰狞， “不过告诉你也无妨，嘿嘿，他实际上什么都没说。”  
召唤笑了出来，她是放在猫魅族里也称得上漂亮的猫咪，笑起来更是好看。  
召唤闭上眼的刹那，强盗抓着匕首的手一痛，是埋伏着的宝石兽扑了过来，它死死不放嘴，释放出的火焰将灼伤了他。强盗万万没想到，少女可不是那种柔弱的任人拿捏的花瓶，她参加无数次战役，有一百种方式可以在此时脱身，她只是想听听死去之人最后的话而已。  
“不过……”强盗还想说点什么。  
召唤已经没有兴趣听了，她用他的刀割了他的喉咙，滚烫的鲜血喷溅了出来，将他和她的周身全数染红。  
“我要死了……他也要死了……他那时候抱着胸口……我也……”强盗头领倒了下去，他的呼吸声越来越弱，弯曲的手指护着胸前的口袋，他从割断的喉咙里发出嗬嗬的声音，那是空气通过气管的声音，血溢满了他的嘴巴，流在了他的胸口。  
战士上前，干脆地将他的头割下，结束了他不名誉不光彩的一生，更多的血溅在了召唤的身上，她甚至没有眨眼。

“胸口有什么？”白魔好奇地走上前去，她从强盗头领的口袋里找出一封信，一半被血浸透，流露出的日期，已经是二十多年前的信了。  
“不知道是谁寄的，”骑士实际上对一个敌人的过往没有什么探究的欲望，他望着晨曦之下少女染满血的身影，叹了口气，“走了，我们回家了。”

休息了一天后，大家在第二日清晨道别了部落里的人，去给黑魔献花，召唤将之前的冒险者献给黑魔的花放上，那朵花本已经失去水分变得干枯，但不知为何又恢复了娇嫩的模样。白魔小声地对骑士说，是昨夜召唤将花放在特殊的药水里才变成这样的。白魔并不知道那是将传说中的爱情魔药稀释了之后的药水，只需要一滴就够了。  
大家本来想着要把黑魔从基拉巴尼亚带回格里达尼亚，但是终归麻烦（也显得不敬）。所以众人商量着在黑衣森林里给黑魔立个衣冠冢，大家偶尔也可以过去看看他。

“你们有谁知道黑魔他家人的任何事情吗？”回去的路上，白魔忽然问道，她喜欢猫猫，也包括黑魔，所以她这次很伤心。  
“不知道。”骑士和战士都答道，不约而同看向召唤。骑士觉着自己是不够关心队友，战士则是不关心任何人，总之他们都觉得召唤可能会知道。  
“他没有说过，他好像不喜欢谈他的过去。”召唤苦笑着摇了摇头，她后悔没能再多了解他一点，后悔也无济于事。  
在唯一知道的人已逝之后，他们以后，大概也都不可能知道了。  
大家都回想起更早之前，和这群朋友一起冒险的时候，那时候大家都很年轻，充满热血，又执着坚定，总以为会在历史上留下自己的名字，可如今许多年过去了，仍在深夜为最初的自己而伤心，他们总觉得现在的自己对不起更早时候的自己。众人三言两语地感叹起来，为这个时代下冒险者们的命运而唏嘘不已。月光皎洁，落在他们的身上，一个共同的朋友的死让他们的心短暂的相通了。  
已是深夜，骑士拍了拍还没睡的召唤的肩膀，他的声音如往日那般温柔坚定：“去睡吧。你的病还没好。”  
召唤点点头，他们不再谈冬天发生的事了。


	11. Chapter 11

19  
迎接他们归来的是诗人和占星，诗人很是歉疚，死亡总是沉痛的，占星所见的星象图已经隐隐约约预示了，在骑士提出要在黑衣森林立下给黑魔衣冠冢的时候，诗人说这件事交给他和占星了。  
忍者也来信说听闻噩耗，又震惊又伤心，但此刻脱不开身，让骑士代为悼念。骑士看了之后沉默不语，忍者是最开始离开小队的人，自从他那个未婚妻突然出现，他就好似在队里隐身了。  
有更重要的事，衣冠冢要放什么？三个人商量着，初定计划是在墓中放黑魔用过的魔杖，放在房间里没带走的法袍，和他这些年收过的信件。  
这时候召唤在房间里整理黑魔仅剩的东西，最多的是那些信件，她不知道该怎么处理，她也不知道同伴们最后的决定。她把黑魔给她的信也按顺序夹了进去，想起图书馆里的通信簿，那也是研究历史的史料之一。她光着腿坐在窗前，暮冬的日光洒在她雪白光洁的皮肤上，让她看起来像是透明的。  
她的心情是难得的宁静，直到高大的战士蹲在窗前，挡住日光。

战士从窗上跳下来，矫捷地跨过桌子落地，把坐在椅子上的召唤抱在怀里，手准确放入衣襟去抚摸少女光裸的胸，嘴唇作势要亲。  
“我没有心情，战士。”信件被弄乱了，召唤先是吓了一跳，而后有点生气，战士总是这样不管不顾，不看场合。  
“可是我想要，我觉得我一个冬天都没碰过你了。”战士蛮横地说，随即用比较软的语气请求道，“我想要你，小家伙。”  
“我说了我没有心情。”召唤将男人放进她胸衣里按揉的手请了出来。  
战士当然不肯，他执着地按揉着少女冰凉的乳头，很快满意地听到了少女的低喘声，他太明白她的敏感点了。他的另一只手掀开少女的裙摆，拨开底裤，直接往敏感的珍珠探去。  
召唤不满地低头咬了战士的手臂一口，战士吃疼但仍没有停止动作，他从背后吻着少女雪白的脖颈：“你不要这么凶嘛，骑士说你们已经不在一起了。”  
召唤浅紫色的眼睛已经毫无波澜了，她一边喘着气一边稍稍分开腿，方便战士手指的入侵，嘴上还不讨扰：“你完全可以去外面找个妓女，不是非得来找我。”  
“外面的女人都没有你那么能让我舒服。”战士把少女放在椅子上，跪在她的面前，他将少女的裙子撩到腰际，分开少女的双腿，用唇舌吻上那处泥泞的花丛。  
“你试过了？”召唤觉得稀奇，不知道战士从哪里学来这种抚慰女人的方法的。要知道最开始和他做，她甚至要自己润滑，要是战士直接上，她怕是早就死在床上了。  
战士的舌头舔弄过湿滑的肉缝，集中攻击发硬的珍珠，不断有液体涌出来。久违的快感袭击了召唤的脑海，她咬着唇，才不至于在这样的午后叫出声来。房间还开着窗，随时会有其他人路过，她想起身关窗，被战士按回到原处，她很快忘记这件事了。  
“嗯，我试过了。”战士的声音闷闷的，也许是嘴唇贴在少女腿间的缘故。

在一片意乱情迷中，召唤逐渐沦陷，直到视线里一抹白与蓝出现，隐隐约约的红如冰水将她兜头淋落，情欲也消散了彻底。  
“是骑士……你给我立刻停止，骑士来了！”召唤的声音放得很低，可战士充耳不闻，依旧在做之前的事情。  
召唤用小腿用力踢着战士结实的胸膛，可是被战士毫不费力地制住，他抱住少女的小腿，还在上面亲了一口，随即更用力地开凿着她腿间的蜜泉。  
召唤都快急哭了，和之前完全相反，她一点都不想再在骑士面前展露淫荡的一面。明白战士不会配合她之后，在骑士完全过来之前，召唤整理好胸前的衣服，贴在桌子上，手臂放在桌子上，装着收拾那些信件。  
正直的骑士走了过来，不疑有他地开口道：“我有事情要跟你商量。”  
“……嗯……什么事？”少女的脸颊上情欲的绯红还未褪去，下面仍被男人吸吮着，消散的情欲败给了生理本能，被骑士看着反而给她带来了更多的快感。  
“我们决定给黑魔的衣冠冢放上他的信，”骑士看着少女咬着唇，以为她是不满意，连忙改口，“如果你想留着也没事。”  
“我也……这么想，但、但是……我还在……整理……嗯……”召唤竭力压抑着快感，至少面上装得平静，可该死的战士故意用力含住花穴一吸，她小腹越来越酸软，几乎要泄在当场。  
“那之后再说吧，你是不是发烧了，为什么脸这么红？”骑士担忧地伸手去摸少女的额头，召唤以为他会发现什么，连忙伸出手打开他的手。少女的手指滚烫，触到了男人冰凉的掌心。  
召唤惊慌地抬起眼，骑士疑惑地望着她，视线相对的刹那，前者忽地瞪大了含着眼泪的眼睛。  
召唤在战士的嘴唇里高潮了，被蹂躏已久的花穴涌出大量的液体，小穴抽搐着夹紧了男人的舌头。她的上身整齐端庄，下面一片狼藉。  
骑士好像觉察了什么，他脸色一白，眸色一时间暗淡了下来，他低下头，对着少女告别：“……你答应就好，我先走了。”  
骑士说完便头也不回地走了，少女抬起酸软的腰奋力关上了窗，隔绝了视线里骑士的影子，也隔绝了窗外的日光。  
“他好像发现了……嘿嘿，不过刚刚你潮吹了，小家伙。”战士觉着自己好像做错了什么，但又觉得没什么问题。更重要的是他已经忍不住了，他站了起来，硬挺的肉棒对准少女泥泞的小穴，进入的瞬间，他听到少女湿润而冰凉的声音。  
“我和他已经没有关系了。”

久旷的小穴吞入战士的巨物实在是有些困难，战士将少女大腿上的淫液涂抹在自己的阴茎上，方便进入。  
少女抬起腰，搂紧男人的脖子上，他们在椅子上激烈地交合着。战士让召唤不断高潮，让她哭泣着喷水，让她忘记一切，忘记这件事让她快乐。战士像是要把自己揉进少女的身体里，一次次尽根没入，又完全抽插，将精液射在少女的身体深处。比起做爱，更像是情绪的发泄，或者互舔伤口之类。

不知过了多久，他们将战场转移到了床上。战士再在召唤体内来了一遭，召唤摸到战士头上的角，疲惫地睁开眼：“……我觉得你其实一点都不想做，战士。你在掩饰些什么？”  
“我最喜欢你了，小家伙，太好了，在你身上我还能硬。”战士好似不知疲倦，阴茎再次硬起，想要进入。  
但是少女坚定地推开了他，“我不做了，有点痛。”她说，“被磨得好疼。”  
战士也没有继续，他拉着少女的手，为自己抚慰起来。

召唤连这也不愿意干了，她用手帕擦拭着身下流淌的液体：“你先跟我说，到底发生什么事了？”  
“我可以跟你说吗？小家伙，我在冬天的时候遇到一位舞娘……”战士没有继续说下去，他在她手里释放，随即趴在她的胸前，长长的尾巴在床边拍打着，委屈得像只大狼狗。  
召唤爱怜地抱住高大的战士，她不知道他为何痛苦，但人世间的悲苦相似，她恰好懂一些。她只能抚摸着他的头发，小声地安慰道：“会过去的……”她用额头亲昵地蹭了蹭他的黑角，这让她想起她和战士的初次。

那是很久之前，召唤第一次和战士上床。勾引了喜欢的人的朋友，召唤觉得自己罪无可恕，战士满不在乎。  
召唤躺在床上，喃喃地问：“……你觉得我最后的结局是什么？”  
“你还这么年轻，谈什么结局呀？”战士是个乐天派，今朝有酒今朝醉，没有心的人活得最快乐。

而如今，最快乐的人也失去了快乐。  
“我不知道，我不知道……为什么会变成这样，小家伙……”战士喃喃地说，他又难过又悲伤。他累得睡着了，拍打着的尾巴完全耷拉了下去。  
恍惚间，召唤闻到战士身上馥郁的香味。


	12. Chapter 12

20

过了几日，占星和诗人便在黑衣森林中，找了一处风和日丽的地方给黑魔立下一座衣冠冢。很多格里达尼亚人都选择在这里下葬，绿林环绕，苍松翠柏，蜿蜒的河流边上开满鲜花。

骑士和战士召唤将整理好的信件放在盒子里，和其他的东西一起葬了下去。她在那件法袍上甚至还找了黑色猫毛，她小心地伸手摘去，微风一吹，手心里的绒毛就飞走了。

“这像是更为正式的告别，”骑士低声说，“我们总得分别的。”

“分别之后也可以常常相见，欢迎来我的酒馆啊。”白魔说，她的酒馆生意一直不错，做老板娘比做冒险者可要安稳许多。

即使是战士这个时候也没有多说什么煞风景的话，他点了点头。

诗人靠在一边的苹果树下，他抱着他的竖琴，弹奏了一曲哀伤的悼歌。召唤许久没有听他弹琴，听得入神了。她向诗人打听哪里能学琴，诗人说他就可以，召唤吐了吐舌头没有继续说，她只是一时兴起罢了。诗人抱着他的竖琴，微微笑着，继续他这首曲子了。

占星站在人群最远的边角，谁也不知道他在想什么。

回去的路上战士拉着召唤，说是带她去酒馆玩。

“不是白魔的酒馆，是另外的酒馆，”没等召唤答应或拒绝，战士半拉半推地带着少女走了，“我带你见见之前和你说过的人。”

“哪个之前？”召唤疑惑了一阵子后就不再想了，战士带着她七拐八拐，进了一家以前没有进过的酒馆。

战士把召唤拉到一位美艳的奥拉女人的面前，她有着漆黑的发和深红眼珠，妆容妖媚。

“咳……这是我跟你说过的我的队友，召唤，而她是舞娘，我介绍你们认识。”

舞娘可能是提早听到了消息，并没有惊诧的表情，她微微一笑，将涂红的指甲亲昵地搭在了召唤的肩膀上：“你的队友小妹妹，真可爱呀。”

召唤仅凭一眼就知道舞娘做的什么勾当，她点了点头，语气克制：“我是召唤，你好。”

她也明白了，这位舞娘是战士这些日子痛苦的源泉。

舞娘起身去倒酒的时候，召唤小声地问战士：“你们什么时候认识的？”

“在你和骑士在一起前的那些天……”战士等舞娘转身后，才露出一副愁眉苦脸的表情，“她不愿意再见我，今天是因为要带新朋友也就是你来，所以她才愿意见我。”

“钱袋叮当响？”召唤倒是回忆起了战士最近真的有些拮据。不过为什么又和她有关？

“再多的钱也买不到她的心，”战士挫败地说，“不然我就去找占星借钱……”

召唤不知道该说什么好，她看着舞娘端着两杯酒，扭着腰肢走了过来。

“我请客，”舞娘将酒杯放在战士和召唤面前，倚靠着召唤坐下，尖尖的手指抵在少女的脸颊上，“你真漂亮，一定讨很多男人欢心。”

召唤不喜欢舞娘轻佻的姿态，她不着痕迹地避开她想更加贴近的身体：“我会付钱的。”

美艳的舞娘的嘴唇猩红，轻巧地张合着：“我又不会吃了你，小猫咪。”

战士则在边上傻笑着，丝毫没有帮忙的样子。

“战士说想要见你，但是你不肯见他，我来了你才肯见他，为什么？”召唤单刀直入地问道。

“不管怎么样先喝了我的酒吧，”舞娘娇媚一笑，她将酒杯推了过去，“你喝了我才肯说。”

召唤说实话并不是很会喝酒，但是她一口气一饮而尽了：“说吧。”

“原因很简单，我很好奇你嘛，我那个同父异母的妹妹谈到了你……正好战士也说到了你，原来是一个人呀。”舞娘为召唤又满上一杯酒。

“你妹妹……忍者的未婚妻么？那你为什么不再肯见战士？”召唤摇了摇头，她脑袋有点昏昏沉沉的。

“再喝一杯……我就告诉你，”舞娘满意地看着召唤瞪着她如同小兽一般的眼神，看她倔强地又饮下一杯酒，她托着腮， “我不喜欢对我动心的人。”

“……那你喜欢什么人？你决定拿战士怎么办？”召唤眼中舞娘已经变成了两个，一旁的战士居然跟着劝酒，她在心里着急起来，“我要醉了，我不能再喝了。”

“是最后一杯。”舞娘为少女第三次满上，“我什么都告诉你。”

召唤掐了掐自己的手心，对战士说：“我要是喝醉了，你不准对我动手动脚，背我回去。”

战士连忙点头，他殷勤地给舞娘也满上酒：“一起喝吧。”

舞娘嫣然一笑，战士就不知今夕何夕了。

召唤得到了战士的许诺，放心地喝下第三杯酒，周遭的声音就只剩下浩渺的余音了。

“我不喜欢任何人，做我这一行的人，感情本来就是多余的……战士的话，是他缠着我，我又有什么办法？”舞娘说完后，缓缓地喝下自己的酒，看着召唤咣当一声趴在桌子上，也不知道她听进去了多少。

“是，是我缠着你。”战士的目光热烈，带着渴求，“你不要不见我……”

舞娘微微一笑，便起身跳舞。她周身环佩叮当，随着酒馆里的音乐踏着节奏起舞，舞姿妖娆曼妙，战士的心追逐她轻巧的舞步。召唤则彻底醉倒了。

 

21

召唤醒在一个吻里，那个吻和之前的男人们给过她的都不一样。那样的温暖柔软，像是好吃的果冻，带着馥郁的香气。

“她醒了。”耳边是战士的声音。

战士在跟谁说话？召唤勉强地睁开眼睛，但是什么也看不清，只觉着身上披着冰凉的丝绸，又千缕万缕散开。和召唤有些毛躁的的头发不一样的，舞娘的发丝冰凉柔顺，正如一匹华美的丝绸。

那个吻仍然在继续，舞娘吻上召唤的唇，召唤是第一次和女人接吻，她不知道女人的吻也可以如此有侵犯性，带着几分劝慰的温存。舞娘的身躯如蛇一样缠上召唤的身躯，召唤推不开这密密麻麻缠上来的温凉肉体，但是女人抱起来柔软的触感，比男性抱着可好多了。召唤干脆把面前的奥拉女性当成大号抱枕，任她继续缠缠绵绵地吻着。

遵守着之前和召唤的约定，战士只能看着床上交缠的曼妙身体，自己用手解决勃发的欲望。

 “我听战士说了你的故事，实在是喜欢你得紧，”舞娘觉察到召唤态度的软化，她的声音带着劝诱， “要不要试试看和女人，比那些男人都要好，只有女人会懂彼此的心。”

召唤没有答应也没有拒绝，她脑子还是昏昏沉沉的，但是胸口不舒服地堵着，也许是对方胸前的丰盈压着她了。舞娘稍微错开了姿势，腿也缠上少女修长的腿，两个人的身量相仿，几乎能正对着互相抚慰。

舞娘不再纠缠着和召唤接吻，她揉捏起少女的酥胸，如蛇信一般灵巧的舌尖卷上那点嫣红，谙于情欲的少女很快呻吟了起来。

“……身体真美，敏感度也很好，难怪连战士对你留恋不已。” 舞娘如此低声评价道，“真是可爱的小猫咪，尾巴也很棒。”

召唤的脑袋泡在酒精和温暖的情欲里，她也抚上舞娘比她还要丰满的乳肉，她的动作就显得生疏很多，但舞娘嘴里发出的低喘让她得到了鼓励。

舞娘的手塞到了召唤的小洞里，她脱去指套，剪得圆润的指甲弹拨着柔滑的珍珠，很快，召唤张合着的唇瓣满溢着湿液。舞娘收回手，将自己的腿挤到召唤的腿间，两个人最私密的地方亲密地接触摩擦着。召唤在舞娘高超的技术下高潮，修长的双腿间流淌着粘液，和男人插入式的过于激烈的性爱不一样，舞娘给她带来了缓慢而长久的快乐，如同温泉的热水漫上胸口。

高潮后的舞娘也显出了几分倦意，她慵懒地点着召唤的胸口：“你肯定辜负过人，心头血都是薄荷味。不过我的心，完全是冰做的。”

“你不懂我的心，我自己都不懂我自己的心。”召唤一边喘息着一边说，因为情欲而火热的身体开始慢慢冷却了。

 “不重要不重要，” 舞娘娇笑着，她不忘看着一旁观战的战士，“一起来么？”

“我可以吗？”看到床上如此美妙的春色却不能亲自享用，只能自己解决到高潮，战士多少有些委屈地说，“你说了不让我再来碰你的。”

“……今天不用你给钱。”舞娘莞尔一笑，满屋的春光都要失色了。

战士闻言急吼吼地上前，他的手指塞进舞娘已经高潮过一次的小洞里，稍稍扩张一下，早就硬了的肉棒直接挤了进去，他的手和召唤的手一同抚弄上舞娘饱满的胸部。

召唤还没看到过其他女人和其他男人交合的样子，她在另一侧，只轻柔地抚摸面前这具甚至比她还要完美的身体。召唤没见过自己被干时是什么样子，看着舞娘的样子多少可以参考一下，只是女人过于娇媚的呻吟和被抽插时乳波和黑发一同摇摆的姿态令她也有一丝丝情动。她感叹着难怪战士都抵抗不了的同时，细白的手往自己腿间伸去。

舞娘发觉了召唤在自慰，她伸出手，揽住少女的身体，吻上她的唇，战士的手原本是抓着舞娘的胸部，如今插在两对湿润的双乳之间，不知道该捏哪边好，索性来回捏弄。最后是战士觉得好玩，把召唤一旁摇晃的湿漉漉的猫尾巴塞进她自己的小洞里。

“你做什么？”召唤吓了一跳，她还没想过还有这种玩法，可是小穴里尾巴毛茸茸的触感给她带来了新奇的快感，她红着脸默许了战士的做法。舞娘接过了那条尾巴，一边摇摆着身子一边缓慢抽动着。

召唤很快又跌入情欲的漩涡里，高潮之前她望着舞娘的眼睛，窗外的月光落在女人如血一般的眼里，折射出一抹银白。沉沦于情欲的舞娘，眼底最深处仍然是冰凉的，她一边用肉体谋生，醉生梦死，灵魂则清醒地在高处游荡，俯瞰苍生。

那一瞬间带来的骇然让召唤攀上了高潮，她抓着她的手臂，忽然呜咽着流下了眼泪。她这种死于爱情的人，看到那样的目光都好似自残。

舞娘低下头吻着召唤的眼泪，温柔地问她为什么要哭。

不知道过了多久，召唤躺在床上抵抗不住高潮后带来的长长的倦意睡着时，舞娘正吻上战士的唇，坐到他的身上，另一场情欲的盛宴拉开序幕。召唤抱着被子背过身去，其他人的纷纷扰扰与她无关，她要做一个没有过去困扰的好梦。

舞娘比战士还没有心，柔软的身姿是真的，娇媚的嗓音是真的，一瞬间是动情是假的，柔情蜜意是假的，爱情的幻觉也都是假的。

召唤在梦里都在自嘲，战士你可真是棋逢对手。

管不了。

爱情这件事，召唤自己都自身难保。


	13. Chapter 13

22  
管不了就索性不管，召唤不去管舞娘和战士的事了。占星和诗人之间的她也管不了。不过占星和诗人都比战士聪明太多，轮不到她来管。  
上一次见到占星和诗人还是因为黑魔的衣冠冢的事情，诗人后来还专门带了竖琴要教召唤学琴，可是召唤光是听理论都兴致缺缺。倒是一边坐着的占星很感兴趣，他嘲笑召唤不学无术，召唤刀枪不入，反而反唇相讥——可是诗人只答应了教我啊？果然只这一句，占星的脸就黑了下来，召唤的心情好上了许多。诗人对召唤总是温和而纵容的，对占星却不是，他对他保持着最低程度的礼节，但是也不能防止占星总是缠着他。

召唤和骑士在之前的某次就开玩笑说：“占星入团一定是因为诗人吧。”  
“因果有先后，”那时候的骑士想了想，认真地说，“明明是占星先来。”  
“……那留下来一定是为了诗人，”召唤换了个说法，她还不知道自己说的是真的，只是在说笑，“你看他总是把太阳神给诗人，哼。”   
结果骑士眨了眨眼：“其他人我不知道，但是黑魔入团和留下来都是因为你。”  
召唤别扭地转过身，小声地抱怨道：“我也是呀。”我入团和留下来也都是因为你啊。  
骑士没能听清，他还在想诗人和占星的事：“……我去和占星说说，让他把抽到的太阳神匀你一点？”  
“才不要呢？”召唤心头一甜，她把尾巴一甩，蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了。  
那总归是很久之前，这个团的八个人才组齐的时候。忍者也没有未婚妻，被骑士任命为副团长，他有一些花花公子的样子，但实际上在战斗中可靠，召唤和他接触不多。某一天忍者就不见了，后来才写信说，他要结婚，正在和未婚妻一起。  
你看，明明命运在最开始，就展现了端倪。

春天刚来时候，召唤开始学习关于黑魔法的知识。黑魔留下来了一些关于黑魔法的书和他自己做的笔记，比如《火之绚烂，冰之穷尽：从无底魔力中影射探寻灵魂本质》，《核爆的艺术》、《如何妥善运用魔纹步和以太步躲掉伤害的实践调查》之类的，她看着熟悉的笔迹，忍不住露出微笑。  
在以太步那一章的开头，黑魔画下了召唤的样子。他用的浅粉色笔，细细地画出了猫魅少女耳朵毛茸茸的触感。认识这么久，她只知道他能闭着眼画出黑魔纹，不知道他画其他的也这么好。  
说实话对召唤来说有点难，明明都是法系，但整个思路完全不同，她躺在地上，书也摊在一边。她觉得自己是笨蛋，黑魔就不一样，他其实会召唤会的魔法，但是他更喜欢冰和火相互转换的黑魔法。  
“队伍里的小宠物，一个就够了。”黑魔指的是召唤的宝石兽。

召唤一边回忆着黑魔曾经教过她的，一边又对着书中的理论知识，努力理解了一小部分的黑魔法，很快她就昏昏欲睡了。正当她闭上眼睛之时，视线里出现了倒转着的穿着雪白睡袍的白魔，她正用杖子敲她的脑袋，被召唤用手挡着了。  
“你为什么在梦里也敲我！我已经很笨了——”召唤连忙捂住头。  
白魔用杖子点了点她的咯吱窝，不断地戳弄着。  
“哈、哈哈！哈哈哈……”召唤很快笑得直不起腰，笑完了才发现：“不是梦呀？”  
白魔笑眯眯抱着胸，坐在了召唤边上，她用白魔杖翻开那些书：“你在学习黑魔法？”  
“嗯？嗯！我刚刚开始学。”召唤也坐了起来，她揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，又抹了抹眼角笑出来的眼泪，“听说在古早的星历里，你们白魔法师和黑魔法师曾经……”  
“那都是过去的事情了。”白魔并不在意存在于历史书上的事，“就事论事来说，我也不是很喜欢我遇到的大多数黑魔法师，又骄傲又自大，说些谁都听不懂的话，不过我们的小黑猫很可爱。”

“嗯，过去的都过去了。”召唤也跟着抱起了膝盖，“你找我有什么事吗？”  
“这是我给你准备的下周忍者婚礼上用的礼服。”白魔变魔术一般地拿出了一套衣服，抖开了之后发现她太矮了被盖住，怎么也挣脱不开，召唤好笑地替白魔拿开那套差点谋杀了她的浅蓝色的长裙。  
“挺好看的，”召唤打开裙子后，评价道，“好华丽的裙子啊！”  
白魔解放之后仰着头，认真地说明道：“和骑士的是一套的哦！”  
在召唤的脸色变得微妙之前白魔连忙补充：“开玩笑啦，我们大家其实都差不多，怎么看都是两两配套的啦。”  
召唤闻言叹了口气：“你不用这么忙着解释，反正我已经放开了，总要放开的。”  
“那就好。”白魔站了起来，拥抱着粉色的猫猫，她低着头，脸埋在猫魅族少女毛茸茸的耳朵间，“如果冬天过不去的话，欢迎来我这里呀……我什么时候都欢迎你。”  
“谢谢，我知道啦，你想不想看我穿穿这套？”召唤说着就拿着裙子到了屏风后边，将礼服换好，款款走了出来，她旋转着身体，裙摆开出一朵花，她有些害羞地笑道， “也不知道合不合身？”  
白魔扬着手，蹦跳住抱住召唤的裙摆：“真是太好看了……真不想我的小猫咪嫁给其他人啊？”

“小家伙要嫁给其他人？”进来的是风风火火的战士，他刚从外面回来，毛茸茸的盔甲上还带着新鲜的草屑。  
“嗯？”骑士也正好走进来，他换好了白魔准备好的和召唤一套的西装，俊美到让人脸红。光从外人的角度来说，召唤和骑士十分相配，青年英俊帅气，少女脸上的红晕像是新嫁娘。  
而战士拿着召唤的杯子直接凌空喝水，回头看到骑士时，水直接喷了出来：“嫁给你？”  
骑士被喷了个正着，他良好的礼节克制着自己没有拔出剑和战士打一架。  
召唤和白魔笑成一团，骑士和战士满是疑惑，白魔解释了半天两个人才明白到底发生了什么事。召唤说自己才不会嫁给骑士呢喜欢她的人可以从海之都到森之都她要好好挑选一下，骑士也说自己配不上如此可爱美丽的召唤。骑士站得笔直地说着，召唤偷偷看着他，她发觉自己已经可以不带任何绮想的，坦然地面对骑士了，至少此时。

战士被白魔拉着换西装，房间里只剩下骑士和召唤。  
“想好了吗？”骑士温柔地问道。  
召唤别过了脸，她觉得自己不能盯着骑士太久，不然还是会心怦怦跳：“你在说什么呀？”  
“散团之后的去处，我怕你一个人不好……不然还是我来照顾你。”骑士以挚友的身份说，他微微弯下腰来，“反正你现在也不喜欢我了嘛。”  
“你真是好人。”召唤背过身去，她的话里带着笑意，“我最喜欢你这样，明明不爱我，仍然对我好。我也最讨厌你这样，真是老好人，换个人你也会对她这么好。”  
“可是我在海都恰好遇见的是你啊。”骑士觉得这个假设太奇怪了，他觉得自己不是谁都可以那种类型，“……我也不知道该如何表达我的所思所想，但是我希望你在这个世界冒险时，平安地活着，幸福又快乐。”  
“这是骑士的责任感……吗？”召唤悄悄地揉了揉眼睛。  
“我也不知道其他骑士是怎么做的，但我就是这样。”骑士觉得这并不是什么难事，他习惯于承担责任，一直以来都如此。  
“与生俱来的责任感……”召唤攥紧了她一侧的裙摆，喃喃地说，“……骑士这种生物真是太过分了！”


	14. Chapter 14

23

忍者的婚礼之前，召唤度过了一段难得的平安的时光。召唤醒在诗人的琴声里，开始新的一天，占星也不再对召唤有过多的敌意，战士为召唤带来许多好吃的零食，被骑士说零食吃太多不好。召唤有时候会和队友们去白魔的酒馆，听冒险者们聊天，艾欧泽亚最近又发生了什么事。舞娘中途来找过召唤，不过被召唤以要学习黑魔法忙着炸核爆回绝了。尘埃落定的春日午后，多适合慵懒的猫沉睡，可惜黑魔享受不到了，召唤望着环绕在她周身的三个冰球，默默地想。  
可人生总是要继续的。

忍者的婚礼倒是没有在十二神大圣堂，而在乌尔达哈的某个庄园，据说这是新娘家族的产业，比十二神大圣堂还来得辉煌壮丽些，虽然少了几分神明的圣洁。几乎所有的乌尔达哈的达官政要都到齐了，高高的香槟塔比一位精灵男性还高，端着餐盘的侍从络绎不绝，红毯和花朵一直铺到乌尔达哈城中去。  
炼金术士新娘着洁白的盛装，头戴钻石花冠，笑着靠在她英俊的忍者新郎肩上，迎接着来客。  
提早进来的召唤跟白魔默默吐槽：“没看出来忍者嫁了个富婆。”  
骑士纠正道：“是娶。”  
“反正是富婆。”战士难得抓到了重点，他面露忧愁，望着不远处穿着黑纱的舞娘，她是新娘的姐姐，理应在妹妹的婚礼上出席。  
“……这边的蛋糕好好吃哦。”白魔将蛋糕喂到了粉色猫猫的嘴边，比起观看那些无聊的人们应酬，她喜欢面前的蛋糕一点。  
“的确味道不错，”骑士也尝了一口，眼前一亮，“……是伊修加德风味的栗子蛋糕！”  
占星对面前奢靡的景象不为所动，诗人就更没什么感觉了，他曾游历过许多地方，对贵族们的生活颇有了解。再说他只觉外在之物和内心之景毫无关联，因此将外在之物看得很淡。他倒是新娘对请来的乐团有一点点兴趣，据说是来自东方的，占星跟着他去了后台。

“嗯，说起来我一直觉得忍者是那种游戏人间的类型，没想到居然是我们之间最早结婚的，”白魔吞下一口蛋糕，“反正我是不打算结婚啦，我要养很多很多猫。”  
“……我也是猫。”召唤把白魔抱到自己身前，“老板娘请养我吧。”  
“那快给我喵喵喵，”白魔晃动着双腿，跟召唤撒娇道，“那我就养你。”  
召唤喵了一声，周遭的人们都看了过来，收获的却不是友善的眼神。贵族们小声地窃窃私语，谈论与这场合不够合群的冒险者小队们。召唤并没有就此沉默，反而更为高傲地昂起了头，继续和白魔聊着天，骑士站到了她的面前，挡住了其他人探寻的视线。  
贵族们觉得冒险者们粗俗无礼，脑子里只会打架，不懂智慧。冒险者们也觉得贵族们自私虚伪，但总的而言，这觥筹交错，衣香鬓影的花花世界并不适合像他们这样的冒险者。  
战士失意地说：“我有点想回去了。”他看着舞娘穿梭在达官政要之间，如同黑色蝴蝶。  
“我倒是有点担心忍者的状况。”骑士望着人群中被簇拥的忍者，总觉得他并不快乐。

婚礼还是有条不紊地继续了下去，忍者和炼金术士宣誓，交换戒指，接吻，他们喝下爱情之酒，所有人都欢呼了起来。  
召唤想起冬天时喝下爱情魔药的骑士向她求婚的事，明明才过去没多久，却恍若隔世了。她回过头看着骑士，骑士认真地看着台上的婚礼，在恰当的时间鼓掌，他注意到她的眼神，回头问她：“有什么事吗？”  
“没有。”召唤摇摇头，她想了想，又说，“有的，你待会邀请我跳第一支舞好吗？”  
骑士沉默了一会儿，随即答应了。  
婚礼之后便是大型的舞会，忍者新郎拉着炼金术士新娘跳了第一支舞，他们实在相配，舞步也无可挑剔，迎来了无数的喝彩，快结束时新娘差点摔倒，新郎直接将她像公主一般抱起，温柔地吻受惊了的新娘的额头。  
小小的意外没有带来更多的恐慌，反而将气氛推到了高潮。人们双双伴随着音乐滑入舞池，骑士也如他所许诺的那样，吻了吻召唤的手背，邀请她跳舞。  
召唤拉着骑士的手进入舞池，他们手牵着手，少女在他的面前奔跑、旋转、绽放，浅蓝色的裙摆像是蓝莲花，贴在他的周身，像是真正的眷侣。  
召唤想起在橱窗里看到的音乐盒，男孩和女孩在歌声中不断转圈，灯光下闪烁着幸福的光芒。但乐曲戛然而止时，一舞也终了。骑士揽过召唤的腰，将她小心地放回到舞池边上。

第二个邀请召唤跳舞的却是占星，他的舞步比骑士的还要标准优雅，他不说一句话，只是跳舞，召唤在他的手心里如同一只小小的纸鹤，不断翻转，翅膀由他握着展开。舞曲结束后，他才低声说了一句：“抱歉。”他说，他只说一句就离开了，召唤哭笑不得，占星是那种连道歉都高傲不已的人。  
接着才是白魔，她坐在召唤的肩头，指使她给自己找来更多好吃的点心，原因是要偷偷学习给自己的酒馆增加新的菜色，结果是两个人都吃撑了。  
战士还跟在舞娘后面亦步亦趋的，他终于拉着舞娘跳了一支舞，可是跳得实在难看，总是踩到舞娘的高跟鞋。召唤除了叹一口气还能做什么呢？

诗人对着召唤招手，白魔善解人意地拿着一块点心往一边去。诗人不拉召唤跳舞，他和她坐在一边的沙发上，他弹琴，她就和着琴声与他说了好多话。  
“我们，我和占星今晚之后就走，乐团要去下一个地方巡演，我还没来得及同他们谈论更多的音乐，”诗人的话语里饱含着歉疚，“我是来向你道别……对不起，没能为你做更多。”  
“为什么要为我做更多？”召唤不明白，她微笑着说，“……去吧，我发觉战斗不是你最喜欢的事业，弹琴唱歌才是……游历的目的也是为了更多的诗歌。”  
“可能你天生拥有这种魔力吧，能够让其他人心甘情愿地为你做很多事。而我希望，当有一日再见时，你能够变成更坚定勇敢的人，我想传唱以你为主角的英雄史诗。” 诗人弹奏着一曲温柔的曲子，最早的时候，诗人弹过这首给召唤听。  
“我才是不是英雄呢。”召唤摇了摇头，“骑士才是，他以后一定会变成艾欧泽亚有名的冒险者。”  
诗人脉脉不语，他唱起了歌：“您就像是浮在水上的花，我真想留住您在水面上的影子。”  
召唤过了一会儿才明白，诗人唱的歌是一首情诗。  
诗人将竖琴收好，站起来后满场寻找队友，与他们一一道别，最后才回来把召唤抱了起来，他吻了吻她的脸颊：“再见啦，小猫咪。”  
跟随诗人而来的占星的表情，一点都不好看。

骑士带着召唤和其他人一起去祝忍者新婚快乐，炼金术士小姐也对大家一一回礼，轮到召唤时，这个鞠躬变成了拥抱，召唤无从推拒，只好僵硬地回抱对方。她发现她的发间有一簇雪白的玫瑰，很是好看。  
这一晚实在是开心，开心到召唤有些醉了。贵族们身上过于浓郁的香水味让她不适，她便来到了露台，吹风乘凉。

只见舞娘踩着火红的高跟走了过来，她走过来握着召唤的手，凑过来像是一个吻，但不是吻。  
“小心。”  
舞娘说完就消失在了灯火璀璨的回廊中。


	15. Chapter 15

24  
婚礼已经接近要落幕，召唤回到大堂里，只剩下骑士还等着她，其他人要么离开要么去休息了。心里面仍旧在意着舞娘的警告，召唤没有拒绝骑士的护送，两个人一同沿着长长的走廊走着。  
“前面就是我的房间了。”在楼梯口，召唤道别了骑士，她别过手转身，身子微微倾斜着。  
“嗯，洗漱完就早些睡，还有新的冒险呢。”骑士上前半步，摸了摸召唤的头发，冰凉的手指掠过她有些发热的脸颊，“你今天的晚礼服很好看，很适合你。”  
“晚安。”骑士说，和以往的时候没有什么差别。  
“晚安。”召唤抿着嘴微微一笑，目送着骑士转身离开。  
骑士消失在了楼梯的拐角处，召唤举目望去，笔直的回廊铺着红毯，周遭燃烧着灯火，天顶是绚烂的壁画，煞是辉煌绚烂。

召唤没怎么喝酒，但也许是蛋糕里有浸了酒的水果，她有些头晕，直到一个小孩甜美的声音响在她的身后。  
“姐姐……”  
召唤吓了一跳，只见一位卖花的小姑娘站在她的面前。她是什么时候跑到跟前来的？  
“姐姐，要买花吗？”小姑娘又说，她歪着脑袋，她有着漆黑的头发和火红的眼睛，面容天真无邪。  
“不用了。”召唤摇了摇头，她蹲下身，“你是怎么溜进来的？要回到家人身边去哦。”  
小姑娘抱着花篮，灿烂地笑道：“姐姐，要买花吗？”   
“不用了。”召唤本能地不安了起来，她站了起来，打算往回走。召唤的房间就在身后不远的地方，可她惊恐地发觉她根本迈不动腿。  
小姑娘一步步地走近了她，她拿出一束玫瑰花，递给召唤：“姐姐，跟我走吧。”  
“我不要……你是谁？”召唤觉得面前的景象无比诡异，无法控制的身体，和不断靠近的诡异的小姑娘。她却只能急促地呼吸着。  
“姐姐，不买花的话，那我就，杀了你哦。”小姑娘将玫瑰递过来的瞬间，召唤看到了其间寒光闪闪的刀刃，而上面淬了绿莹莹的毒。玫瑰本身即是一把刀刃，它往少女的喉间刺去。  
召唤瞪大了眼睛，她甚至喊不出来，有什么封住了她所有的感官，时空仿佛凝滞了，她只能看到刀刃不断靠近，像是死神的镰刀。

说时迟那时快，召唤的身子往后一动，一缕断发飘落在地——她不是自己动的，有人拉起了她。  
“跟我跑！”是忍者。他还穿着新郎的服饰，胸口插着婚礼的白花。他神情肃穆，拉住了召唤的手，他们往与房间相反的方向跑去。  
召唤在跑起来的瞬间，忽然恢复了所有的感官，她大口呼吸着，初春的冷风灌入她的胸膛，刺激得她涌出生理性的眼泪。  
“……庄园里都是她的人。”忍者一边跑一边说。  
“她？”召唤还没能明白。  
“我名义上的妻子。”忍者这么说时语气是冰冷的，完全没有婚礼上与炼金术士宣誓时的柔情蜜意。  
“我刚刚为什么动不了……”召唤想到这个就后怕，她回头望去，那个地方已经没有人了，她怀疑一切都是一场幻觉。  
“她有无数种下毒的办法，也会有无数种神奇的后果，也许是一杯酒，一个吻，一朵花，或者是无数无数种材料糅合的一种毒；会让人失明，让人遗忘，让人去爱一个人……都会付出一定的代价。”忍者如此解释道，他们拐了个弯，匆匆地下了楼。  
召唤想起蛋糕、炼金术士新娘雪白的头花、舞娘的吻、一场风、燃烧的火焰……她头痛欲裂，她不知道什么是真实，什么是幻觉，从哪里开始是真实，从哪里开始又被加入了佐料换成另一副模样。

这是新郎新娘的新婚之夜，庄园里安静得不可思议，所有人仿佛都沉睡着。只有忍者拉着召唤的手不断奔跑，高高的城堡底下到底有多少层地下室，但是又好似不是地下室，召唤看见窗外透有月光，她害怕了起来。  
忍者拉着召唤进了一个狭窄的房间，地毯上都是灰尘，风静止不动，他为蜡烛点上火。  
“关门，唯独这儿不是她的地盘。”忍者如此嘱咐道。  
召唤用身子关上了门，锁扣合上，发出咔哒的声音。两人各自寻了一处角落休息，慌乱中的召唤努力让自己平静下来，于是她平静了下来。

“你是被强迫结婚的？怎么回事？”召唤将气喘匀后问道。  
“……嗯。”忍者的声音冰冷而低沉。  
“你也被下药了吗？”召唤对爱情魔药这种东西心有戚戚然。  
“大约是吧。”忍者含糊地说，“我也记不清了。”  
“我要去找骑士，”半分钟后，召唤冷静地说，“你刚刚应该带我去他那儿，他一定能保护我。”生死之间，召唤的第一反应还是到骑士身边。她悲哀地发现她还是最喜欢他。  
忍者没有答话，而召唤正从腰间拿出她的召唤书，却被凑过来的忍者拿走了。  
“你做什么？”召唤生气了，她不喜欢别人碰她的武器，而武器在手对她来说是最有安全感的事。  
“动用魔力会被她发现。”忍者说，他把召唤书扔到了一边，召唤这才发现这应该是一个废弃的儿童房，到处都是被撕裂的破布娃娃，棉花是肮脏的，召唤书被扔到了一堆玩具之间，找不到了踪影。  
“那该怎么办？”召唤想要试试看呼叫通讯贝，发现没有任何回应，她不安地起身，“我要出去看看，把书给我。”  
坐着的忍者拉住少女晚礼服的裙摆，示意她应当冷静一些。召唤没有听他的话，她走入那些一看就是被主人遗弃的玩具，找起了她的召唤书。她觉得自己真是倒大霉了，忍者也不是可靠的人。她想可靠的骑士，也想咋咋呼呼的战士，白魔诗人也好，占星也行……黑魔，啊，黑魔已经不在了。  
“冷静点，”忍者站了起来，他英俊的侧脸在灯火下明明灭灭，“至于骑士，你暂时见不到他了。”  
忍者的声音忽然变得陌生了起来，召唤发现，她实际上并不熟悉关于忍者的一切。


	16. Chapter 16

25  
召唤听清了忍者说的话，她来不及惊怒，她的手要够到她的召唤书了……只要拿到她的书，谁都无法拦住她！  
忍者的动作比她快上半步，他将边上堆得很高的布偶和娃娃往召唤身边推去。召唤就摔在了那堆东西里面，召唤书也跟着往更深的地方滑落，她怎么也找不着它了。  
“你要做什么？”召唤惊恐地回过头，忍者维持着优雅的冷笑，一步步靠近了她。  
“我可爱的队友，亲爱的小猫咪，”忍者叫召唤的名字，他蹲在她的面前，手指抓住她华贵礼服的下袍，“我要做什么呢？”  
“撕拉”——那是下裙撕裂的声音。  
“你不要过来！”召唤摸索着地板，害怕地从往后退，直到退无可退，而忍者则一点点逼近。  
“我在想对我可爱妻子最好的报复，不是救下她讨厌的女人，而是来自爱情的背叛。”忍者的声音冰冷，他把少女压到了小床上，手指轻佻地抚摸她的脸，“反正你谁都可以，对吧？”  
“我不是……为什么是我……”召唤已经紧紧贴着墙面了，她想要用力地推开男人，可是忍者的力气比她大上许多，她根本没办法逃避。她大叫着将身边的娃娃都扔向男人，他躲也不躲，只是充满爱怜地看着她徒劳无功的挣扎，笑容越来越深。  
“她要是像你这样这么乖巧就好了。”忍者抓住召唤细白的手腕，“你们的手也很细，不愧是学习魔法的，只要有精神力就足够了。”  
召唤努力地用手抵抗着男人贴着她的胸膛，哽咽着请求道：“你都不喜欢我……我们甚至不熟……你放我走吧。”  
“我的确不在意是谁，但是她很嫉妒你，”忍者思忖着说，他不明白自己的妻子究竟为何疯狂地嫉恨她，“我也不明白为什么？也许你长得比她年轻美丽？她其实已经很大了，比我们都要大很多很多岁……”  
召唤根本没空听忍者和炼金术士的爱恨情仇，她只想着快点离开，她无法自救，只希冀着骑士能突然出现解救她。  
忍者仿佛猜到召唤的所思所想：“大家都睡得很好，包括我们的队长。”  
召唤又惊又怒：“……你对他做了什么？”  
“乖，他们只是好好睡了一觉，”见着召唤没有半分要配合的样子，忍者失去了最后的耐心，抓住那破碎的布料一直撕到了腰际，裂帛声刺耳，露出一块洁白的皮肤，“而我、我到时候会让你忘记这一切的。”

召唤瞪大了眼睛，感受着忍者的手从身下的破口灵活地抚上了她柔软丰满的胸解开她的吊带。她不停地挣扎着，但是丝毫没有用，忍者仿佛宣扬战利品一样将那一小块布料抽出，在她面前扬了扬。他低下头隔着轻薄的衣服含住了她的乳，她愤怒地捶打着他的脑袋和背，剧烈喘息着的胸成为了男人口中的美味。  
忍者很快觉得前戏索然无味，他放开她的乳头，仰着头吻住了召唤的嘴唇。召唤摇着头不让他的舌头进到自己的嘴唇里面，这回忍者用手指掐起少女的下巴，逼迫着她张开嘴。召唤闭上眼的刹那，有什么冰凉的液体入了肚，她流着眼泪的紫色眼睛瞪得更大了。  
“会让你舒服点。”忍者继续吻上召唤的唇，他的技巧极好，很快把召唤吻到喘不上气，挣扎的力度都变得小了很多。  
正当忍者放开召唤的唇时，召唤却追了上来，忍者想着她是看开了心花怒放，没想到舌头伸进少女的樱唇时得到的牙齿的款待，忍者疼得退出，两个人的交锋一时间难分伯仲。  
“你这是强奸……我要去……”召唤恶狠狠地说，她全身酸软，正从地上爬起来，而忍者的目光变得阴鸷了起来，他抓住少女的头发，将她按回到墙角，发了疯似的吻她咬她，两个人唇舌间满溢着鲜血。结局是召唤的下巴被卸下，她只能张着唇留着难堪的口水。  
“乖。”忍者满意了，他不喜欢做爱时对方说话，也不喜欢对方有所反抗，但仍哄劝着她为他张开腿。  
他没有脱下她破碎的裙子，只是撩起她破布一般的下摆，褪下她的内裤。手指引着什么液体入内，它和嘴巴里被迫喝下的东西有着一样的味道。  
召唤不能说话，她只能哭，她哭得很伤心，上气不接下气，眼泪和口水糊成一团非常难看。她第一次觉得做爱这件事很恶心，她的下巴被男人仁慈地重新接好之后，她别过头干呕了起来，可是身体却因为药物的作用有了反应，变得火烧火燎，那是液体的作用。  
“我给你舔，”召唤几乎是祈求了，她想保留自己最后的尊严，“你不要进来好不好……”  
召唤的声音戛然而止，几乎没有任何的扩张，忍者的阴茎就插了进来。下体被撕裂的疼痛让少女失去了声音。

她觉得自己破碎了，是的，破碎了。她像是被碾平粉碎的稻谷，被蛮横拆开的字眼，被狠狠咬碎的肌腱，被错误解构的符号，她眼神涣散，她灵魂离体。她不再是一只粉色猫猫，会笑会哭的被谁爱过的又爱着谁的存在在世间二十余年的独立的个体。她只是一个被人为弄碎的器皿，她像是陶瓷一般碎裂了，从中间破开，酒和血都从她数不清的缝隙流了出去。  
她的爱，她的恨，她的思想，她的灵魂，她的人格，她的尊严，都流了出去，那碎片溢满着光芒，那些她作为人类的一部分，一块块的，一片片的，一缕缕的，流淌在满是破碎玩偶的房间里，被男人肆意践踏。  
她听到自己的呻吟声、娇喘声，听到男人残忍的调笑声，但她很快又什么都听不到了。她听不到其他人的声音。她已经不再是她了。

召唤像是被用坏了的破布娃娃躺在那里，随着忍者的动作而起伏着。不知道过了多久，召唤的灵魂才稍稍地忍受不了初春的寒冷回到了肉体里，她发现她可耻地发情了，那些液体很快起了作用，与血融在一起，她的身下已经涌动着温暖的液体，她的身体没办法由灵魂控制。她太熟悉这种感觉了，渴望情欲的身体，像是着了火，滚烫的，想要被什么抚慰。  
她别过了脸，她第一次觉得欲望让她屈辱，她是真的想到了死。

“你知道这是哪儿吗？这是我和我可爱妻子曾经住过的儿童房，我被她的父母收养……这只是我一生噩梦的源头。”忍者仿佛换了一个人，他也在哭，一边哭一边侵犯着可怜的少女，“我受够她了，是她逼着我签的结婚协议……小时候就这样！她学习了炼金术就是为了对付我，她说如果我不跟她在一起，就下毒害死你们！”  
召唤充耳不闻，她只是睁大着眼睛，望着黑暗的天花板，她的手指在移动中碰到了布娃娃的假发，她把它举了起来，在它乱糟糟的脑后摸到了冰凉的东西。  
“因为我多看了你一眼，她就要让你尝到世间最难忍受的痛苦，”忍者不再是那副运筹帷幄的花花公子的样子，他也哽咽着，眼睛里都是血丝，“我好痛苦……我该怎么办？”  
男人阴茎一次次地进出着少女的阴部，挤出更多的湿液，强行进入时的痛楚已经被快感所取代。那不是少女的灵魂要求的，是肉体擅作主张。  
“她给我吃不同的药，我不知道我在做什么……对不起……”忍者小声地抽泣，他似乎对自己做出这一切感到震惊和不解，他的眼泪滴在少女裸露的胸口上，“对不起……对不起……”  
召唤还是不为所动，她甚至能够一边抚弄着布娃娃的头发，一边配合着他抽插的动作调整着姿势，扭动着腰之类的。忍者用蛮力占有她的身体，最开始她的每一下呼吸都牵扯出疼痛，到后来她就和以前那样呻吟着了，与跟其他人做爱时没有什么不同。

忍者换了一副面孔，他又露出他那优雅温和外表下刻薄自私的嘴脸，他羞辱着她：“你湿透了，被强奸也能这么爽吗？”  
召唤才不理他，很快忍者戴面具一般开始了新的忏悔：“对不起……对不起！”她怀疑他的身体里住着两个灵魂，他真的是疯了。  
这个软弱的在忏悔着的忍者在召唤的体内射精，但似乎没有任何用处，射过一次的阴茎依旧硬着，再次埋入了湿热的肉穴。  
“我被喂了特殊的药，”忍者埋在她的胸口，吻上她湿漉漉的乳头，将它舔得又肿又红，“……我可爱的妻子，这是她给我的新婚之夜的礼物。”  
召唤睁着迷茫的眼睛，手指环绕在忍者的肩膀上，像是拥抱——但那不是拥抱，她下一秒就狠狠地掐住了他的脖子。  
“杀了……我吧，我……该死……”忍者先是惊诧，再然后才是释然的微笑，“我早就该死了……我甚至连死……都不被允许……”  
忍者很快又挣扎了起来，他半睁着眼，变回了最开始那样的面孔，他和看似柔弱的少女搏斗，但由于缺氧的时间过长，气息越来越微弱。  
在忍者闭上眼之前，召唤放开了手。忍者剧烈地喘息着，召唤往后倒去，她累极了，只想好好地睡一觉。  
召唤发觉自己体内的液体流了出来，在刚刚的窒息中，忍者再次射精了。

召唤挣扎着不睡，迷迷糊糊中，有一瓶浅粉色的药水在她面前的晃荡，让她想起有关的并不美好的回忆，她想要抓住那瓶药水，可摇摇晃晃地，抓不住准头，往忍者身上摔去。忍者如同拥抱恋人那样让召唤倚靠在他的肩头，他小心翼翼地打开瓶塞，往召唤唇下送去。  
“……这是遗忘药水，你会忘记一切，而我也背叛了那个女人，多好啊。”忍者说，他的笑容自信而残忍，“忘记一切吧，我亲爱的小猫咪，迎来纯洁的初生。”

忘记一切，多么美好的词啊。召唤好似被蛊惑了，忘记童年阴暗的火红色的云霞，忘记一个人为她逝去带来的良心的谴责，忘记痛苦的爱而不得的过往，忘记一切，啊，真好啊，她轻轻地闭上了眼睛。  
“喝下它。”忍者将药瓶倾斜着，药水沾到少女湿润的唇。  
她拿过了那个药瓶就要喝下，而下一秒她的手指硬生生地捏碎了它，血和药水一同沿着她的掌心落在她的下巴和衣裙上。  
“我不要……不要……不要忘记一切！”召唤怒吼着睁开眼睛，眼底是从未有过的银亮光芒，比外头的月光还要冰凉。  
“你……”轮到忍者被她的目光吓了一跳，她身上充盈着决绝的要同归于尽的力量，他在后退。  
而她在进攻，她的手心满是玻璃渣，血流得到处都是，但她仿佛一点都不痛。她伸出手要抓住他，他拂手去挡，有什么寒光闪闪的忽然穿透了他的手心，在刁钻的骨缝之间，难舍难分，他痛得大叫。召唤先前在破布娃娃脑后摸到了一枚缝衣针——她用那枚长长的针，将他钉在了墙上。

召唤转身打开紧锁的门，她颤抖着推门，高跟鞋早就不知道去了哪里，但地毯如此柔软，她得以跑得很快——她可是一只猫魅，生来在森林里穿行，跑得比谁都快。她穿着华丽肮脏又破碎不堪的晚礼服在这座巨大的城堡里仓皇逃窜，腿间血和精液混合在了一起，恶心得她想呕吐。  
召唤一直跑一直跑，她跑上楼梯，她从露台跳下，她沿着满是荆棘的小路穿过花园，惊起猎犬的声音。这寒冷的春夜如此安静，得以让她回忆起自己的一生，她觉得她的一生就是个闹剧，不受欢迎的出生，她爱的人不爱她，爱她的人死了，在别人的新婚之夜被新郎强奸，用以报复，用以宣告一段婚姻从头开始都是骗局。  
她那一瞬间爆发的力量在奔跑中一点点流逝，如同圆月散尽光华，变回了黯淡的新月，黑夜的影子重又笼罩到她的身上。  
她没有停止奔跑，直到跑到了尽头。  
终于可以不再跑了。  
到这一刻，她想的还是骑士的脸，却不是他们短暂的相恋，她无果的痴缠，而是某一年秋瓜浮村星芒节的烟花，她真正爱上骑士的那一夜。  
她真情愿她没有度过一个星芒节。

——就算如此，她也不愿意忘记这一切。

 

26  
利姆萨罗敏萨，晴，风和日丽。  
骑士在以太水晶等召唤，那是他们第一次相遇的地方。他有些紧张，他觉得召唤会来的，毕竟前面一天晚上，他们一起跳了一支舞。但是她也可能不来，毕竟没什么非得来的理由。  
可直到深夜，工匠们收拾着自己的道具三三两两地离开国际商贩路，召唤也没有出现。骑士忍不住想，黑魔当初没有在格里达尼亚的飞艇坪等到召唤，大概也是这样失落的心情吧……更难过一些也说不定。  
骑士不知道昨晚发生了什么，自黑魔死后，他难得的睡得非常安稳，据说半夜猎犬狂吠，但是他一点也没听见。他前不久还梦到黑魔说他应该好好照顾她，梦里的骑士还是答应了。他说他会等到召唤爱上其他的男人，他觉得自己其实不够好，没办法爱上她，如果他能爱上她，一切的困难都会迎刃而解。

骑士这个时候还不知道他其实没有这个机会了。人总是会失去很多机会，永远。  
总之，骑士终其一生也没有见过粉色猫猫。  
他们再也没有相遇过。

终

本来还想赶个时髦，弄三个ENDING，TE,BE,HE，这个应该是TE吧，就这样吧，谢谢大家忍受我这个糟糕的脑洞。  
基本上写到一半时就已经想好所有的脉络和结局了……  
甚至算是半开放结局，想说猫猫还是不要再遇到骑士了比较好（笑）  
接下来会写占星和诗人的番外，黑召番外，紫紫会写战士和忍者的番外


	17. Chapter 17

如何妥善运用魔纹步和以太步躲掉伤害的实践调查

《歪风》if时间线  
大概是粉猫猫答应跟黑猫猫离开if  
总之就是HE if  
有NC-17

基拉巴尼亚山区的晴日，适合两只猫窝在一起晒太阳。召唤坐在紫色花丛里看书，黑魔趴在召唤的腿上，尾巴懒洋洋地拍打着。  
“……我觉得黑魔法对我来说实在太难了，”召唤手边放着黑魔为她做的黑魔法杖，书放在黑魔的脑袋上，她时不时还能揉揉他毛茸茸的耳朵解压，“太难了。”  
“明明简单又好玩！”黑魔很不服气，“我都去学你无聊的召唤术了！”  
“我没你那么聪明嘛！”召唤笑眯眯的，她一点都不生气。  
“你知道就好。”被喜欢的人夸奖对黑魔来说很适用，他装得语气恶劣，“快给我好好看书！”  
召唤一只手托腮，一只手揉了揉黑魔的尖耳，莞尔一笑：“你画画真好。”  
“……什么？”黑魔才忽然想到什么似的猛地起身，书从他脑袋上滑落，被他抱在了怀里，“你什么都没看到！”  
“你猜我看到了什么？”召唤笑容更加灿烂。书上有黑魔画的粉色猫猫的样子，一颦一笑神似面前的少女。  
“哼，你看得也差不多了，我们来实战演练吧。”黑魔忽略了她的问句，将边上的魔杖拿起来，递给坐着的召唤。  
召唤狡黠的眼睛一转，拿过魔杖的同时，倾身亲了亲黑魔的脸颊。后者一瞬间脸红，缓缓捂住了脸。  
明明就肌肤相亲已经无数次，比亲吻脸颊更过分的事数都数不清，黑魔在“被召唤主动亲近”这件事上的表现还是生疏得可以。

“咳咳！不可以这样贿赂老师！”黑魔装得很正经的样子，用魔杖敲了敲粉色猫猫的头。动作比白魔的还要流利，因为白魔是拉拉菲尔族。  
“会被你们敲得越来越笨的。”召唤捂住脑袋。  
黑魔实际上挺严格，尤其在他挚爱的黑魔法教学上，哪怕看到粉猫猫读错了咒语被火烧到了头发也面不改色，虽然他事后非常认真地给她修剪头发。  
“我觉得我在学会用火之前，我这头头发就会被烧个精光！”粉猫猫郁闷地耷拉着耳朵。  
“短发也很可爱。”黑猫喜欢粉猫猫头发毛燥的质感，有着太阳的味道，抱着的时候像是栽在被晒得正好的香草丛里。  
“我喜欢长发。”召唤固执地强调，她会用特殊的药水使她的长发变得光滑柔顺。  
“怎么样都好，继续练习怎么变出三个火球吧！”黑魔从背后拥着召唤，手握着她的手，魔力注入她拿的魔杖里，“你看……就这样……”  
召唤学得很认真，火花从魔法杖的边缘溢出，到对面的木桩上，周身的以太变成了火球，围绕着他们。  
“真可爱啊。”召唤伸出手戳了戳它们，它们规律地转着圈，直到消失不见。  
“你比他们可爱。”黑魔收紧了手臂，搂着召唤的腰，“总像是做梦一样。”

练习使用冰魔法时稍微好了点，至少头发没有遭殃。唯独的副作用是召唤被自己制造出的冰块冻到瑟瑟发抖，黑魔用火将那些冰的残次品融化了干净，有时候就化成细细的小规模的雨，落在他们身上。地上冒出了一片碧绿的新草与缤纷的小花。

也不知道学习了多久，白日他们一同到花丛里看书学习，晚上便手牵手走在星幕下，一同回到神拳痕的旅店。黑魔抱着洗得干干净净的头发还湿漉漉的召唤睡觉，只是睡觉而已，白天太累了，学习和教学都很累。  
周末是难得的休息，他们就窝在旅店里做一天的爱，他的动作很慢，吻遍她的全身，细节几近淫靡。她的快感也很绵长，像是被揉弄的棉花，翻来覆去地挤出水来。  
过分的是，黑魔会在最为关键的时候问召唤咏唱某个咒语需要的时间，精确到小数点后两位。她一边叫床一边回忆着早就不知道被她扔到哪里去的知识，在他宣布的答案里抽搐着达到高潮。她从指缝里咕哝，说这样下去她每次念这个咒语都会记得这一幕了。  
“难道不是记得时间？”黑魔恶趣味地说，他再次进入被操弄得湿软的身体，“……你脑袋里到底装了什么东西啊？”  
召唤不甘示弱地回答：“……记得你的大小形状和速度呀。”  
以为可以欣赏到恋人娇羞一面的黑魔失了策，在一起久了召唤越发不知道害羞是什么了。不过好像很久以前她也不曾为这种话害羞过，想起以前，他忍不住暴躁起来。不过她现在是属于他的了，仅仅是他的。

到了春天结束的时候，召唤掌握了黑魔法大致的基础，也很少再烧焦头发。黑魔便递给召唤一本书，名字是《如何妥善运用魔纹步和以太步躲掉伤害的实践调查》，说是书，更像是讲义，里面有好多数据公式，黑魔直接翻到了最后的实践操作。  
“我还没看理论！”召唤看着画有黑魔纹的书页被黑魔快速扫了过去，“太快了！”  
“多练练就会了！”黑魔不屑地说，“我那时候一两天就学会了。”  
召唤也记得黑魔说他一个星期就掌握冰火雷魔法的循环，而她足足用了两三个月。  
“下面是以太步的示范。”黑魔拿起杖子，“顾名思义……好吧，不算顾名思义，以太步就是能飞快移到对方身边的技能——就像这样！”  
“嗯！”召唤有点紧张，以肉眼看不清的速度，黑魔从不远处飞了过来，紧紧地抱住了她。  
召唤瞪大了眼睛：“咦？以太步一定要抱住对方吗？”  
黑魔又用魔纹步回到了黑魔纹里，被第三次抱住的召唤总觉得自己掉进了什么阴谋。  
“以太步的话，只能抱我，不能抱其他人哦。”黑魔第四次从不知道哪儿的地方出现到了召唤面前，将她抱至悬空，抱到自己的肩膀上，“……你会了吗？”  
“完全！没看懂！”召唤坐在黑魔的肩头，不客气地揪住黑魔的耳朵，拔掉他的几根毛泄愤，“你能不能好好教啊！再玩这种游戏我就要生气了！”  
“痛痛痛！但是见到你我就忍不住想要抱你啊！你也会这样的！”黑魔护住了自己的耳朵，他觉得自己要被撸秃了。  
“我才不会呢！”召唤别过了脸，不过被抱到高处的感觉挺不错的，有点不想下来，于是她的皮靴跟轻轻地踢了踢黑魔的胸膛，“我想要去那边！满是花花的那边！”  
黑魔闻言冷酷地把少女放了下来，自己跑了过去：“自己用以太步过来。”

在三个小时召唤学会了最简单的以太步，跌跌撞撞地扑到了黑魔的怀里。  
黑魔露出了得逞的表情：“我就知道你想要抱我！”  
“……那是因为惯性站不住！”召唤跳着脚不肯承认，“我下次一定！一定……”  
下次也被挂着坏笑的黑魔搂了个满怀，召唤气呼呼地跺脚，再一次觉得自己并不适合黑魔法的学习。

两个人依旧躺在紫色花丛中休息。  
召唤有点困了，她别过身子午睡。黑魔靠在召唤的肩膀上，毛茸茸的耳朵蹭在少女的脸边，痒得少女总是要伸手拂去绒毛，可是怎么也拂不去，只好换了个姿势去睡。  
别人的耳朵总比自己的好摸点，尾巴也是。黑魔的尾巴像是蛇一样缠上召唤的手，不过比蛇要柔软许多，召唤转了个身，搂着他的腰，像搂着布娃娃睡觉。黑魔满意地闭上眼睛小憩。  
“你不要离我太远，”黑魔握紧了召唤的手，顺势抚上她手中拿着的魔杖，“不然我的以太步就够不到你啦。”  
“……嗯。”召唤半睡半醒间迷迷糊糊地回答。  
也不知道过了多久，黑魔才喃喃道：“不过也没有关系，如果以太步够不到你，我就跑过去找你。”  
“这什么黑魔土味情话啊！”召唤叹了口气，她睡醒了。  
“你醒了？”黑魔不服气地说，“我怎么觉得比隔壁占星说的‘战争神给你，建筑神给你，太阳神也给你’这种情话稍微高级一点。”  
“……人家的确说得很动人啊！我要是诗人我一定很开心。”召唤伸了个大大的懒腰。

“那我换一句，我就算见过一千只一万只猫咪，我也最喜欢你。”  
“……哼。”  
“你也说一句嘛。”  
“爱你就给你死星核爆？”  
“法系保护协会不提倡家暴！”  
“……小黑猫，我也喜欢你。”  
“哼，你那时候还喜欢骑士！”  
“……那都是很久之前的事情了，干嘛还要提！”  
“哦。”  
“幼稚！”  
“不会用以太步的人不配说我幼稚！”  
“好吧好吧。”  
在一起久了，黑魔傲娇里的傲越来越少，倒是变得越来越娇，比小孩还难哄，召唤觉得自己要比黑魔成熟多了。

“喂，后悔吗？跟我在一起……我没有骑士那么高大那么帅，那么好看的大翅膀……”黑魔忽然问道，“也不能像他那样保护你。”  
“……可是你是猫猫！被太阳晒得暖洋洋的猫猫！我们猫猫就是要在一起的！”召唤好像早就猜到了黑魔说的话，她认真地回答。  
“我们猫猫就是要在一起的！”黑魔坚定地说。  
“是啊，这就够了。”召唤闭上了眼睛，她微笑着，握紧了黑魔的手。

 

终

无聊的小剧场：  
“小猫咪，我想要小猫咪。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们的小猫咪，粉色的！”  
“……啊？说不定是黑色的！”  
“说不定是粉色奶牛猫！”  
“那一定很丑！”  
“不会的，你这么好看，一定不会丑的！”  
“……别以为你夸我我就会答应你。”  
“我就是想要小猫咪！今晚就要！”  
“……你去孤儿院捡一只比较快。”  
“今晚开始造小猫咪！|･ω･｀)”  
“明明每天都在造！Ծ‸Ծ”


End file.
